Cinderella in Ouran
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Chapter 8 Update! Cinderalla ingin jadi ratu iblis! Haruhi mau cerai! Peri Vs Iblis! RnR yahh wajib *maksa* *ditimpuk sambel* haha...
1. Drama

Maaf kalo fanfic nya berantakan hehehe….

**Summary : Ouran Host Club!**

**Disclaimer : Bisco Hatori ^^  
**

xxx

"Pada zaman dahulu kala…"

"Hiduplah seorang gadis cantik yang hidup dengan ayahnya yang…"

"Stop!" Protes Hikaru dan Kaoru.

"Kenapa?" Haruhi berhenti membaca buku Cinderella.

"Nggak asik ah ganti cerita dong" Hikaru eh Kaoru yang belah kanan tuh Kaoru apa Hikaru, aduh bentar-bentar.

***

Sisra: "Bisco-sensei Hikaru ama Kaoru gimana cara ngebedainnya"

Bisco: "Oh itu untung-untungan peluang buat milih yang mana Hikaru ama Kaoru tuh 50:50, mereka tuh suka iseng ganti-ganti belahan rambut jadinya asal sebut aja sih gampang kan atau minta Haruhi ngebedain pasti 100% bener"

Hitachin Brothers: " Huu… penulis asli ama penulis palsunya payahhh"

Bisco: "Salah sendiri punya muka mirip" Bisco ngedumel.

Sisra: "Eh.. eh kok bereantem"

Tok tok tok, bunyi pintu diketok…

Sisra: "Nenek gerandongnya gak ada dirumah!"

Tamaki: "Siapa yang cari nenek gerandong! Ini bukan forum diskusi penulis asli ma penulis palsu! Cepat keluar kalian dari cerita".

Bisco ama Sisra dipegang kayak kucing gembel. Tamaki secret power! Tendangan kebenaran!

Bisco & Sisra: Ahhhh…..(*ting* Terlempar keluar dari naskah dengan efek bintang)

Urusin masalah ini ntar ajah ah tulis aja yang bisa ditulis hehehe….

***

"Nggak asik ah ganti cerita dong" Hikaru bicara dengan nada bosan dengan pose bosan pula.

"Cari yang lain, bosan!" Kaoru bicara dengan nada bosan dengan pose bosan pula.(Deskripsinya sama ma yang atas mentang-mentang kembar =='')

"Ah kalian anak-anak ku yang malang… sini papa bacakan cerita yang paling indah" Tamaki berlari kearah Kaoru dan Hikaru dengan bersinar-sinar.

"Gak butuh" Hitachin brother special power: Tamaki's Heart Breaker!

Sing…

Tamaki mojok di pojokan dengan berjongkok diatas kepalanya melayang aura hitam dan lagi numbuhin jamur-jamur kesepian.

"Ka..kak Tamaki" Haruhi yang berusaha membujuk Tamaki tak kuasa melihat kebiasaan ngambek-murung-pergi kesudut-aura hitamnya Tamaki yang hampir ada di setiap chapter Manga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat drama klub kita besok lusa?" Kyoya yang lagi mengecek sahamnya dari laptop ikutan nimbrung.

"Mau angkat cerita apa kak?" Haruhi bicara sambil menaruh buku ke raknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita angkat cerita dari buku yang tidak jadi kamu baca tadi dan dengan…" Kyoya belum menyelesaikan biacanya. Sambil menutup laptopnya kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya," Sedikit modifikasi" dengan efek single light sparkling in your eyes-nya Kyoya yang diarahkan ke Haruhi.

Haruhi merinding dan dengan sebisa mungkin ingin pergi keluar, "Eh iya aku lupa Ayah pulang malam ini dai klub waria jadi aku mau masak dulu" katanya dengan merinding.

"Oh iya Ranka-chan katanya lagi keluar kota buat studi banding klub waria di kota lain" Kata Kyoya yang langsung membuat Haruhi mematung bak kena kutukan.

"Hei hei rakyat jelata yang disana mematung tuh" Kata Hikaru dan Kaoru bersamaan. "Terus apa modifikasinya?" lanjut mereka.

"Banyakin Cake, pasti asik ya kan Taka-chan?" Kata Kak Honey yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dengan efek bunga-bunga aneh yang beterbangan di sekitanya.

"Terserah kamu" kata Mori singkat.

"Tuh kan Taka-chan juga setuju" Kata Kak Honey.

Oh iya Tamaki yang terlupakan sudah berhasil numbuhin sekilo jamur. Wow congratulation deh.

"Baiklah saran Kak Honey ditampung, tapi yang memodifikasi adalah tim khusus Kyoya Corp. bidang drama", Kyoya mencatat idenya Kak Honey,"Lalu Haruhi…"

"I…iya"

"Gimana kalau kamu jadi Cinderella" Kata Kyoya.

"Jangan ah Haruhi kan ga bisa akting" Kata Hikaru

"Iya iya nggak kayak kami" lanjut Kaoru.

"Tapi nanti Haruhi pakai kostum cewek pasti bagus" kata Kyoya lagi.

SING… lalalalalalala~~~ 3 ekor anak ayam lewat~~~

"MAU LIATTT!!!" Batin Hikaru, Kaoru, dan Tamaki (Loh udah selesai bikin jamurnya?) dengan efek petir-petir menyambar yang menggambarkan antusiasme yang berlebihan.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki menjentikkan jarinya dengan pose sok penting dengan rambut yang menutupi bagian matanya dengan angle pengambilan gambar (lah lu kira sinetron!) ¾ dari atas,"Hubungi butik ibu kalian, pesan kostum satu set drama Cinderella".

"Siap!"

"Kyoya buat undangan untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi"

"Roger"

"Lalu aku ngapain?" kata Kak Honey sambil meluk boneka bunny nya.

"Kak Honey makan kue aja" Kata Tamaki dengan gaya memberi instruksi misi penting.

"Aye aye sir!" Kak Honey dan Bunny duduk dan ngobrol (?) sambil makan kue."Begini nih semuanya lagi sibuk", katanya sambil menyuapi bunny-nya dengan cake.

"Kak Mori hubungi klub drama, kita pinjam properti dan panggung mereka"

Tanpa bicara Kak Mori keluar arena.

"Dan Haruhi…" Kini giliran Tamaki yang mengeluarkan jurus single light sparkling in your eyes dan diarahkan ke jantung Haruhi, membuatnya seperti kena pandangan Nekozawa. "Kau akan belajar dengan papa secara intensif".

"Halo kami butuh guru drama yang bisa mengajarkan anak yang tidak bisa akting menjadi bisa selama 24 jam" Kyoya menghubungi salah satu sanggar yang terkenal.

"Ho ho ho… kita akan banyak bersenang-senang Haruhi" Tamaki sekarang membesar dan Haruhi menciut,"Come to papa".

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!!!" Haruhi jatuh ke efek lubang hitam dengan latar belakang Tamaki dengan aura hitam.

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~

Hehehe fanfic pertama ku ^^ mohon reviewnya yah ^^


	2. Instruktur drama dan Sushi Ootoro

**Wai wai ^^ kemabali lagi dengan Naer ^^~~ sebelumnya wa mau bilang... **

**Saya adalah seorang Laki-laki hahaha... yang wa liat di sini semuanya cewek-cewek dan kayaknya gak ada yang nulis Ouran th cowok... kyknya cuma wa yah hehehe... **

**Di Chap ini ada adegan si Hitachiin yang rada-rada... tapi wa gak kuat nulisnya... wa lurang suka yaoi(digampar cewek-cewek)... tapi karakter si hitachiin kan mang begitu (walopun cuma pura-pura) hehehehe...**

**Yak udah dulu... RnR yahhhh ^^**

**XXX**

Beranjak dari kejatuhan Haruhi ke lubang hitam, host club menyiapkan drama Cinderella mereka dengan segala fasilitas yang sangat mewah bersinar-sinar dan menyilaukan di mata Haruhi sang rakyat jelata. Kostum-kostum didatangkan dengan cepat dan hampir memenuhi ruang host club. Bagian panggung sudah diurus oleh kak Mori yang sedang menggendong Kak Honney saat ini. Kyoya sedang mencatat beberapa barang yang masuk dan barang yang keluar dengan perhitungan sang perfeksionis, Hitachin brother sedang mencoba kostum-kostum yang tidak berkaitan dengan Cinderella (kostum sailor moon). Sedangkan Tamaki-King of the host- sedang mencoba singgasana raja yang baru didatangkan dari club drama, dengan pose narsis seperti biasanya yang memancarkan charisma tingkat tinggi yang bisa membuat cewek pingsan seketika (dramatisir amat =='') .

"Prajuruit siapakah wanita yang telah mencuri hatiku ini, tanpa nama… tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang dia… hanya sebuah sepatu kaca yang terlihat tak berdosa inilah yang akan menunjukkan jalan kepadanya…" Tamaki sedang memeragakan peran pangeran dengan sangat bagus (narsis abiss).

"Haruhi, sekarang ayo belajar sama Papa!" kata Tamaki dengan ekspresi sangat puas. "Let's do some warming up hehehe" Tamaki berubah sifat jadi orang mesum parah. Haruhi merinding dengan sukses.

"Loh… kata siapa kamu yang bakalan ngajarin Haruhi" Kata Kyoya dengan santainya.

Tamaki berhenti, "Lalu siapa yang bakalan ngajarin?" lalu Tamaki merasakan sesuatu… sesuatu yang berasal dari lantai bawah host club.

Suara mesin tingkat tinggi terdengar… suara hentakan… suara listrik 10.000 volt… suara mesin pembangkit listrik… suara… (ya ampun siapa sih yang peduli), host club bergemuruh. Dari lantai terbentuk lingkaran yang membuka dan keluarlah…

"RENGE!" Tamaki dan Haruhi menjerit, Hitachin brother terguling, Honney makan cake.

Honney makan cake… ya udah lah LEWAT!

Sambil berputar-putar mengikuti podium yang semakin meninggi Renge tertawa ala ratu-ratu pemeran antagonis dengan tangan kanan membentuk lambang 'metal' yang didekatkan ke mulutnya.

"…. Ohok" Renge keselek.

Host club tiba-tiba berada pada kesenyapan yang dalam.

"Uhum! Terima kasih untuk Kak Kyoya yang mempercayakan drama Cinderella ini padaku" Renge memulai pidatonya.

TRING! Pandangan dengan mata mengancam ditujukan pada Kyoya yang bersikap wajar.

"Aku berubah pikiran, daripada membawa pengajar drama professional dan memakai pengeluaran club, lebih baik mengandalkan kekuatan seorang lady yang sangat berpengalaman dalam bidang ini" Kata Kyoya dengan senyum komersilnya. Namun anggota host club mengartikan kata "seorang lady yang mengerti dibidang ini" sebagai "seorang otaku yang terobsesi dengan hal-hal romantis yang penuh intrik".

"Hohohoho… itu benar, dengan mengunakan jasaku yang cuma-cuma ini, kalian akan mendapatkan hasil yang sangat besar, percayalah padaku" kata Renge yang masih berdiri di podium itu (mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?).

"Sulit… sulit untuk mempercayainya…" suara dalam hati terdengar dengan jelas diantara para anggota host club.

"Hohohoho… baiklah… HUP!" Renge melompat dari podium itu dengan salto dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai sambil bergaya ala pendekar, "mari kita mulai" dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Renge mengeluarkan cambuk yang datang entah dari mana. "Have fun" Renge mengeluarkan jurus "hair medusa"-nya yang menakutkan.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK"

"CTAR! CTAR!" suara petir menggelegar terdengar dari jendela di siang bolong itu…

***

"Ayah hati-hati dijalan" Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang memakai gaun sederhana.

"Iya" dan orang yang dipanggilnya ayah itu tersenym, lalu berkata, "Kau manis sekali hari ini"

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang" Kata seorang wanita yang memakai gaun berenda-renda berwarna hitam.

"Iya papa… hati-hati dijalan" Kata anak kembar yang terlihat sangat manja. ]

"Oh Kaoru… papa akan pergi… aku akan kesepian…"

"Hikaru… jangan khawatir setiap malam aku akan menemanimu agar tak ada yang akan membuatmu kesepian" Kaoru menarik dagu Hikaru sampai keduanya hanya berjarak 3 cm.

"Kaoru… jangan ah malu sama papa"  
"Oh kau malu karena bersaudara dengan ku Hika?"

"Ti tidak… bukan begitu… aku sangat senang…"

"Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

Lalu mereka berpelukan sambil menangis dengan air mata yang dipancing dengan obat tetes mata.

Hawa-hawa aneh berterbangan diatas sang gadis yang gak konsen meliaht tingkah kedua kakak kembar tirinya itu. Dan kembali ke ekspresi sedihnya karena akan ditinggal sang ayah.

"Cindy, ayah akan pulang cepat… jangan khawatir" lalu sang ayah mengecup kening anaknya itu dengan hangat.

"CUT! Kak Mori curang!" Tamaki protes sambil menangis. "Oh anak perempuanku yang malang… ciuman hangat telah didaratkan ke dahinya yang tak bersalah itu dengan penuh nafsu oleh kak Mori…" Tamaki menangis dengan back sound sangat putus asa.

"Huuu…. Raja bodoh" kata Hitachin brother yang masih peluk-pelukan ria.

"Pe…penuh nafsu" Haruhi tak kuat mendengar kata-kata konyol yang keluar dari seniornya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Oh bagaimana ini… aku ayah yang tak berguna… tak bisa melindungi anak perempuannya yang berhar… ADUH!" lalu sang ibu tiri aka Renge menendang Tamaki yang sebelumnya salto di ketinggian 3 meter (waw splendid!).

"Pangeran… kami sedang berlatih… dengan sangat keras… kalau kau terus mengganggu… aku akan terus mengulang scene dimana sang ayah mencium kening anaknya itu sampai kau tak mengganggu lagi… mengerti pangeran hohohohoho" kata Renge yang langsung berputar ala balet dan mulai berlatih lagi.

Tamaki membatu (apa mungkin kena jurus medusa-nya Renge yah).

"Apa kau sangat cemas Cind?" Tanya kak Mori aka ayahnya. (Tumben Kak Mori banyak nomong ^^)

"Ti…tidak hanya saja… hanya saja… aku akan kesepian… jadi tetaplah sehat… ayah" kata Haruhi dengan wajah memerah dan setitik air mata yang akan tumpah dan menjadi aliran emosi yang deras itu (Ahhhh…. Lebay amat sih ni deskripsi).

"Cuteeeee….." host club dalam buaian acting Haruhi yang sangat natural itu, jarang-jarang Haruhi mau kerja sama kayak gini.

"Wah ternyata dengan bujukan hadian sushi Ootoro itu ampuh juga buat Haruhi" kata Kyoya yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. "Hm... menarik..."

***

Saat istirahat…

"Aktingmu bagus Haruhi" kata Kyoya yang menghampiri Haruhi dengan membawa catatan pengeluaran club.

"Ah makasih Kak" kata Haruhi yang lagi minum dari botol air mineral bekalnya dari rumah. "Hah!! air ini enak sekali!" katanya lagi dengan gaya om-om abis minum sake.

"Ah bukan apa-apa… atapi biaya yang digunakan untuk membuat drama ini sangat besar sampai membuat pusing, jadi aku berharap ku mau bersungguh-sungguh, aku juga ingin sekali melihat wajah-wajah senang dari anggota host club dan para pengunjung tetap kita, jadi kita harus memuaskan keinginan mereka, karena konsumen adalah raja. Jadi, sekali lagi aku katakakan tolong lakukan yang terbaik" kata Kyoya sambil memasang senyum komersilnya yang sangat menakutkan.

Dan Haruhi mentranslate kalimat panjang Kyoya menjadi: "KALAU GAGAL KUBUHUH KAU!"

"He is trully devil, rich man bastard!" batin Haruhi yang berkemelut.

"Lalu satu lagi… jika kau gagal… kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa ... makan susi Ootoro lagi" kata Kyoya.

"Hahahaha… masa sih sampai begitu" kata Haruhi yang tertawa cemas.

"Oh iya aku lupa… maksudku untuk selamanya" Kyoya mengeluarkan kata-kata mautnya dengan sukses.

"Ah… tidak bisa makan sushi otoroo.. untuk s-e-l-a-m-a-n-y-a" arwah Haruhi keluar perlahan.

Hyuuu~~~ capter ini berakhir dengan arwah yang melayang ^^

**Tu Bi Kontinu~~**

Wai wai sudah di penghujung acara wkwkwkw....

Saatnya membalas Repiuw...

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**** : **Tengkyu tengkyu ^^... kurang panjang yah hehehe... saya akan berusaha biar rada panjangan, Nekozawa yah kapan yah dia muncul... hmmm kayaknya beberapa chapter lagi wkwkwk... masih ga jelas (dilempar galon ama Kuchiki).

**Eltrish:** Wkwkwkwk... mang niatnya bikin kocak-kocakan n luthu-luthuan n lebay-lebayan... sebenarnya wa dah bikin ampe chapter 3 loh hehehe.. tapi natar aja ngeluarinnya biar penasaran wkwkwkw( dilempar kompor yang masih nyala) wkwkwkwk... kyknya apdetnya bakal cepet soalnya wa lagi nulis chapter 4 nya hehehe...


	3. Lobelia ATTACK!

Haruhi dalam dilema : "Ootoro... Ootoro" Kata Haruhi dengan wajah yang sangat putus asa..."kelembutanmu, rasa unikmu... makanan mewah oh Ootoro" Haruhi semakin masuk kedalam pusaran hitam...

"AAAAA Haruhi nggak mungkin sampe kayak gitu kaleeee~~ TAMAKi lepas topeng Haruhi!"Naer teriak sama sosok Haruhi yang tiba2 jadi 187 Cm.

Tamaki: Ihh... kan sekali2 boleh bikin Haruhi yang kayak aku~~~

Naer & Haruhi : Ga BUTUH!

Tamaki : (mojok di pojokan)

Udah ah daripada lama-lama, Kita mulai Chapter 3 (deng deng deng!) RnR yo~~

Pertama2 jangan lupa **DISCLAIMER : BIsco Hatori Sensei**

XXX

Latihan ala Renge pun terus berlanjut, mereka latihan dengan berpindah-pindah tempat. Mulai dari latiahan mental (di kebun binatang dengan penontonnya monyet), lalu latihan fisik (di lapangan latihan militer dengan ranjau-ranjau berbahaya, Wat de hel!), lalu belajar artikulasi (di hutan rimba teriak teriak gak jelas), dan yang terakhir latihan pernapasan (dibawah air terjun sambil tahan napas ugh…).

"Disini Hitacin melaporkan, malapetaka telah terjadi… korban tewas akibat latiahan yang berlebihan bertambah… baiklah mari kita wawancarai salah satu korban tewas (memang bisa ^^"). Baiklah kita mulai dengan anak lelaki jejadian ini" (maksudnya Haruhi).

Hitachin brother menghampiri Haruhi yang lagi tiduran di atas batu dekat air terjun, lagi megap-megak kayak ikan kurang oksigen. "Halo Cinderella… bagaimana perjuangan anda bisa bertahan dalam latihan napas ini?" Tanya Hikaru. "Apakah kau menyesal telah bersedia ikut dengan kami?"

Haruhi diam sejenak, kemudian duduk dan memandang anak kembar itu. "Tunggu sebentar yah… aku mau minum dulu sebelum menjawab…" kemudian Haruhi menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil air minum lalu meneguknya dengan liar. "Hah! Nikmat sekali" katanya dengan gaya orang minum sake.

"Lalu apa jawaban anda nona Cinderella?"

"Tentang bagaimana aku berjuang di latihan ini?"

"Ah-a" jawab Hikaru dengan gaya cewek centil.

"Lalu apakah aku menyesal ikut latihan?"

"Ah-a" jawab Kaoru dengan gaya cewek centil juga.

"Hahaha… jawabannya simple banget… TENTU SAJA AKU MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWA DALAM LATIHAN INI DAN AKU SANGAT MENYESAL IKUT LATIHAN!" kata Haruhi yang membuat lereng air terjun menggemakan suaranya.

"Sushi Ootoro…" kata Kyoya yang membuat Haruhi jadi kalem lagi (ohohoho… parah beudh dah).

"Ah sebaiknya aku latihan saja" kata Haruhi tanpa semangat.

Haruhi berjalan sempoyongan sambil melewati beberapa batu besar lalu dia mulai turun ke dalam air dan mulai menahan napasnya matanya yang hitam itu menatap Kyoya dengan tatapan damn-you-rich-bastard!.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Renge-chan kemana?" Tanya Kak Honney.

"Iya yak ok menghilang dari peredaran?" Tamaki yang baru selesai berlatih tahan napas menghanduki rambutnya.

"Hmm…" Kyoya yang lagi santai kayak di pantai memperhatikan sesuatu,"Tidak kah kalian dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Kyoya.

"Hah…?" koor semuanya, Haruhi yang sudah selesai latihan ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Itu seperti…"

"Bunyi baling-baling ini…"

"Makin mendekat…"

Lalu entah datang dari mana… suara yang ambisius terdengar.

"Siapa Itu?!"

"Hohoho… jika bertanya apa dan siapa…" kata suara yang keluar dari pengeras suara. Lalu bayang-bayang itu keluar.

"HELIKOPTER!" Haruhi menjerit, yang lainnya biasa aja (mungkin karena rakyat jelata, Haruhi jarang liat helicopter yang terbang rendah di daerah terpencil).

"Akan sangat sulit menjelaskannya" Kata seorang wanita yang berambut panjang. Lalu meloncat dari helicopter.

"Demi menjaga perdamaian dunia" seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan poni melonjat keluar.

"Demi mencegah kehancuran dunia" lalu yang terakhir, dengan wajah maskulin, wanita yang terkahir meloncat keluar,"Berjuang demi cinta dan kasih sayang"

"Benio!"

"Cizuru!"

"Hinako!"

"Kamilah tim Lobelia yang hebat!"

"Begitulah…" kata Renge yang tiba-tiba terjun payung.

Lalu dengan gerak lambat mereka berhasil mengeluarkan parasut dan turun dengan sukses dan mendarat dengan sukses pula di pohon… ya di pohon… EHHH KOK DI POHONN!!!

"Ya iya lah disini kan hutan" kata Hitachiin dengan polosnya.

Dong Dong Dong… lonceng kulil di pukul 3 kali… loading bentar…. 99%....100%

Setelah rebut-ribut minta tolong, Zuka club (Lobelia) + Renge terselamatkan dari kematian nyangkut di pohon. Dan akhirnya anggota Zuka club bergabung di latihan untuk drama.

"Lobelia…. Lobelia… lobeliaaaaaaa….." kata ketiga orang dari Lobelia itu sambil berputar-putar ala balet di atas batu besar (keseimbangan luar biasa! Tidak jatuh wow!).

"Demi mengajar lelaki yang benar-benar tidak dapat diharapakan"

"Demi melaksanakan tugas mulia ini"

"Kami dari Zuka club"

"Datang membantu!" Pose berakhir dengan sangat dramatisir ala Zuka club, kertas-kertas warna-warni jaruh entah dari mana.

"Plok plok plok" host club tepuk tangan dengan pandangan garing (maksudnya Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, dan Haruhi). Lalu memandang Renge dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Hohohoho… lihat aku panggil sedikit bantuan disini… ternyata menghandle kalian sendirian capek juga yah… makanya aku bawa orang yang lebih professional kemari dan dengan biaya yang gratis hohohohoho" kata Renge dengan pose ratu antagonis.

"Huh kami nggak butuh bantuan yang seperti ini" kata Kaoru dengan malas.

"Ya ya, mending latiahan sendiri deh" Hikaru menambahkan.

"Hah? Siapa yang datang dengan Cuma-Cuma" Benio sang wanita maskulin bicara dengan cool.

"Kami telah tanda tangan kontrak dengan Kyoya Ohtori tentang drama ini… maksudku ternyata drama kalian akan di adu dengan drama club kami… karena kami tidak ingin menang dengan mudah karena kegiatan kami sehari-hari adalah drama, kami akan mengajar kalian supaya dapat bertanding dengan skill yang setimbang…" kata Benio.

"Hah… kan Cuma drama, kami nggak keberatan juga kalau kalah…" kata Tamaki dengan wajah tidak semangat.

"Aku belum bilang apa kesepakatan dengan Kyoya kan?" Kini benio tersenyum misterius."Kalau kami yang menang dalam arti kasarnya mendapat sambutan yang meriah dari siswa-siswa di ouran (ceritanya drama mereka juga di ouran), maka Lady Haruhi yang cantik ini akan menjadi siswi di Lobelia academy" kata Benio penuh kemenangan sambil menggaet Haruhi kepelukannya..

Host club mematung… dan pandangan dipancarkan ke Kyoya yang merasa biasa aja.

"Hmm… dengan begini pendapatan kita pun bertambah dengan perkiraan setengah siswi lobelia akan ikut menonton di Ouran, maka penjualan tiket akan maksimal, dan promosi host club akan sampai ke Lobelia academy… dengan begini kan kita dapat untung ganda… makanya Haruhi… menanglah kalau tidak Bye-bye hehehe" kata Kyoya dengan senyuman maut yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Ah..........................................."

Arwah Haruhi terbang melayang-layang dengan enggan untuk kembali ke tubuh asalnya.

"HARUS MENANG! HARUS!" Host club membatin dengan efek petir 100 ribu volt yang menyambar-nyambar gak keruan.

Dengan aura yang tak terlihat, host club memancarkan aura ular dan Zuka club memancarkan aura musang. Sementara itu… honey asik makan cake… jasad HAruhi (manganya udah mati beneran hahaha) terapung-apung di air dengan pandangan tak rela….

"Kalah …. Nggak bisa makan Sushi Ootoro… dan … harus pindah… ibuuu tolong aku…" kata Haruhi dengan pandangan desperate.

dan akhirnya cahapter ini selesai… hahahaha…. Dan di akhiri dengan tawa khas sang penulis hahahaha….

To be Bersambung~~~

Uohhh.... bingung ngelanjutin nya hahahahaha (lo kok malah bangga), mungkin aptednya agak lama kali yah wkwkwkwk soalnya lagi liburan di kampuang jauh dimato ehheheh...

Cerita kali ini pendek yah??? uh mangap lagi abis ide... sekarang lagi liburan jadinya mau melihat kegilaan sendiri di rumah di kampung biar dapet inspirasi (ohh gitu cara bikin cerita???) wkwkwk...

Adegan Lobelia Team terjun dikutip dari Team roketnya POkemon wkwkwkwk....

Wokeh balas ripiwwww~~

Momo : Sangkyu sangkyu buat pujuannya (gila pujian wkwkwk). Deskripsinya jelas yah... gw kira kurang soalnya ngetiknya buru-buru (niat gak sih bikin cerita) hehehe... mau di fave? Oh silahkan silahkan ^^ saya jadi malu (?)

Kuchiki : Hahaha... laki-laki mang langka yah di sini wkwkwkwk... iya nih Honey sempai kurang berperan yah... mungkin chapter berikutnya akan dia bakalan muncul (selain buat selingan makan cake) wehehehe...

Eltrish : Kyaaa Kyaaa Kyaaa culture Shocknya nyampe kemari... ya ampun segitu kagetnya yah wa cowok hehehehehe... okeh diusahakan apdet terus ^^


	4. So Warm Here

AAA~~~ sekembalinya Naer dari liburan panjangnya (gak ding cm 3 hari). Dia sadar! kalau Penpik Ourannya terbengkalai! oh tidakkkkk!!! Lalu dengan kilat dia mengetik dengan cepat (ah biasa aja *malu-malu-degetok pake ulekan*) selama 1,5 jam (ini mah lamaaaaa) dan jadilah penpik sayah yang amaaaaattt sangattt sayaaa sukaii iniiii (wek kepanjangan mas)

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih pada para pembaca setia (wkwkwkwk) yang terus membaca karya saya yang tidak senonoh ini (?) dengan wajah pasrah (loh)...

Di episode ini humornya agak kurang di akhir-akhir hehe (terpengaruh ama penpik Naruto saya yang lebay jijay wkwkwkwk) ada bagian seriusnya diiiiikkkkkiiiittttt..... hoohohoho... baca yah dan **RnR**~~~

Oke dah daripada kelamaan ^^

**Disclaimer : Bisco Hatori dan cerita ini saya punya ^^~  
**

**Summary : Ouran High School Host Club**

**

* * *

**

Kembali ke Ouran, dengan sedikit tenaga Jet pribadi Tamaki mereka berhasil kembali kurang dari 10 menit. Dalam keterkejangan Haruhi yang mengalami kejadian luar biasa dari kehidupannya sebagai rakyat jelata. Tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja dengan ayahnya dirumah, kemudian dia diculik oleh Hitachiin brothers dan dipaksa latihan ini itu oleh Renge. Kini dia sedang mojok di pojokan dengan garis-garis kelelahan yang menjadi saksi bisu kecapekannya ini, di tangannya tergenggam minuman energi khas rakyat jelata yang telah habis diminumnya dalam tegukan pertama. Tamaki dkk sedang memperhatikan Tim Lobelia memerankan drama buatan mereka sendiri.

"Alfonso… walaupun dunia tidak mengijinkan kita bersatu… aku akan… agh…" Chizuru sedang memeragakan akting yang amat mempesona, dengan darah segar mengalir di bibirnya yang merah ranum.

"Maria Romario Marcedes! Kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang ada dalam hidupku ini… walaupun kau adalah adikku… aku tetap akan selalu mencintaimu… hanya akulah pemilik jiwa dan ragamu… " Benio as Alfonso mendekap Chizuru as Maria Marcedes Benz (?).

* * *

**Author POV alias pergolakan hati...**

Author: Bingung bikin drama Si Lobelia… jadi deh saya teringat sama telenovela jaman jebot. Si Marimas eh Marimar ato apa gitchu…

Lobelia: AH! Payah! Drama yang kami mainkan itu selalu elegan dan bermakna! Ini sama saja merusak reputasi kami sebagai sang masterpice (btw artinya apa yah?), kamu benar-benar pengarang payah, coba kalo BIsco-sama yang biat pasti bagus!

Author: lah ini juga idenya datang dari Bisco-sensei (boong ding) hehehe… AH udah ah! Masalah geje aja dibahas… lanjut!

* * *

**End of Pergolakan hati sang Author…**

"K-Kau jangan… biarkan aku tertelan dosaku yang amat berat ini… aku tak pantas menjadi cintamu Alfonso… Marimas eh Marimar lebih pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu…uhk!" Maria mengeluarkan darah yang berlebihan, Kak Honey ngiler ngeliat tuh darah soalne dibuat dari sirop.

"Selama tubuh ini masih berdiri… selama jiwa ini masih ada… selama apapun aku akan selalu mencintaimu sayang…" Benio meminum sesuatu dari kantongnya lalu meminumnya. Seketika itu pula badannya bergetar lalu ambruk di sebelah Maria,"Walaupun harus kujual jiwa ini aku akan selalu bersamamu".

"Alf-Kakak! Ke-kenapa kau minum itu kak!" Maria kini mencoba berdiri tapi tetap gagal, airmatanya yang mengalir deras sederas waduk bocor (deskripsi penghilang aura romantis) berlinang sampai laut Belanda (makin ngaco).

"Salahkah kalau aku egois adikku… aku tahu cinta kita amat terlarang, biar para dewa menghukumku asal jangan kau" Benio kini memuntahkan darah (sirop marjan) sampai mengalir kebajunya.

"Tidak kakak! Aku akan selalu bersamamu walalu para Dewa tidak menyetujuinya karena aku…" Chizuru yang kini mulutnya rada digerogoti semut menangis diantara sedih dan kesemutan di bibir.

"Ya karena aku juga…" kata Benio penuh hasrat membara di ujung hayatnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan perasaan cinta yang memang tidak seharusnya.

"Mencintaimu" kata mereka bersamaan kemudian keduanya tersenyum lalu menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

Backsound Sorrow pun terdengar (entah dapat dari mana paduan suara ini) sangat menyayat daging sampe luka-luka.

Host club (Tamaki, Hika-Kao, Honney, dan Takashi) terpana melihat akting mereka yang begitu natural dan sangat mengharukan (jika tanpa deskripsi penghancur aura romantis) yang dibawakan Lobelia.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Tamaki yang amat antusias ampe nangis bombay. (Terus bombaynya diambil Naer deh hehehe… ah GEJE).

"Hika cerita ini begitu menyentuh… oh apakah kita juga akan bernasib seperti mereka… kakak adik yang saling jatuh cinta… begitu mengharukan…" Kaoru nangis (kali ini asli gak pake tetes mata) sambil melirik Hikaru.

"Tenang Kao, aku akan selalu menjagamu… walalu dalam mimpimu sekalipun" dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam drama mereka sendiri yang berjudul, Cinta Terlarang (CD dan DVD nya bisa dibeli ditoko bunga terdekat). *Kyaaaa* suara hati Fujoshi… (Gomenasai~~ hehe)

Sementara mereka terpana melihat akting Lobelia, Haruhi yang dipojokan dengan garis-garis hitam banyangan dan sedikit tone hitam melayang dengan sweat drop besar menggantung dikepalanya. Menatap Host Club yang akan bertarung melawan Lobelia dengan pandangan habislah-aku-akan-tamat. "Habislah… mereka sudah terbius… habislah…" Haruhi yang kini melorot ke lantai bak lumpur lapindo kini terbaring dengan wajah kosong, eh salah dengan mata kosong.

"Wah itukah gaya rekyat jelata tidur, aneh sekali" gumam Kyoya sambil menulis laporan pertanggung jawaban dana drama klub mereka.

"Ini juga gara-gara kamu!" batin Haruhi kesal.

"Menurutku tidak baik menyalahkan seseorang yang sudah mentolerir kejadian pecahnya vas bunga itu, ah itu Cuma opiniku saja sih, kau pasti **tidak** mungkin berpikiran seperti itu kan Haruhi" Kyoya bicara dengan aksen santai dan penekanan yang aneh pada kata 'tidak' memandang Haruhi dengan senyum komersilnya yang mengerikan.

"Hiii... dia bisa baca pikiranku…" Haruhi kini semakin lemas terkulai tek berdaya.

Kemudian Benio dan Chizuru bangkit dari kematiannya lalu berjalan sambil diikutin ama semut rangrang. Setelah mereka duduk ditempat duduk bersama Hinako yang sedang minum teh, Benio kemudian berkata,"Begitulah contoh yang kami berikan, kalian sadar betapa lebar perbedaan yang kita punyai, hm?"

Host club yang masih terpana tiba-tiba berwajah serius (matanya cuma titik doang terus banyak tone-tone petir gak penting gitu deh). Dengan wajah yang serius Tamaki berkata,"Hmm kami lihat kemampuan anda Lady Benibara… sangat mengagumkan menurut saya pribadi, apalagi dengan pengalaman anda di Zuka club, anda sekarang telah jauh melewati kami" Tamaki berhenti bicara.

"Hmm… kalian sekarang sudah mengerti jauhnya perbedaan kemampuan kita hm? Sepertinya tinggal waktu saja kami akan mengambil Lady Haruhi dari sarang maniak macam kalian" Benio yang kini sedang minum teh dengan pose 'poto gue dong' bicara tanpa menatap host club dengan anggunnya.

"Hihihi… lihat wajah putus asa mereka tuan Benibara, lucu sekali" Hinako yang dari tadi terlupakan kini unjuk gigi dengan senyum gigi rapinya.

"Menikmati kekalahan musuh sebelum bertarung indah sekali bukan, apalagi melihat para lelaki ini berlutut pada lady, betapa menyedihkannya… ehk" Chizuru keselek gara-gara masih ada semut yang nempel di bibirnya.

"Yah… itu semua bukan masalah bagi kami…" Benio akan menghirup tehnya sebelum akhirnya Tamaki bicara.

"Tapi kami tegaskan pada anda sekalian, bahwa kami tidak akan menyerah, apa lagi ini menyangkut Haruhi" Tamaki bicara dengan sangat serius, benar-benar serius (Ihhh… percaya deh dia bener-bener serius kok saat ini).

"Karena Haruhi bagi kami lebih dari sekedar mainan" Hikaru dan Kaoru pun bicara serius.

"Karena Haru-chan adalah keluarga kami, ya kan Taka-chan" Honey bicara dengan aksen imut namun serius.

"Ya, sangat berharga bagi kami" Takashi Mori sang irit bicara telah mengeluarkan 5 kata yang panjang dengan wajah serius pula.

Benio yang hendak minum teh meleset (makanya jangan sok pejam mata pas minum teh). Kemudian menatap Host club yang biasanya konyol berubah sangat serius, ada getaran ketakutan yang hinggap dipunggungnya sejenak namun hilang dengan senyuman sinis.

"Baiklah kami tunggu kalian besok… di jam dan acara yang sama baiklah Lobelia pamit pulang, Adios!" mereka kemudian pergi sambil nari balet sepanjang koridor dan menyanyikan mars Lobelia.

"Kak Tamaki… apakah tidak berlebihan?" tanya Haruhi yang kini bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Tentu saja tidak Haruhi, kau tahu?" Tamaki kini berhadapan dengan Haruhi menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tahu apa?" Haruhi menatapnya balik.

"Tidak… hanya saja, kami akan berusaha, karena kami tidak ingin kehilangan kamu" Tamaki bicara begitu kemudian pergi duduk untuk minum teh.

"Eh… kak…" Perasaan nyaman tiba-tiba muncul di dada Haruhi.

"Dengarlah Haruhi, Kami tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa-siapa karena kamu adalah mainan kami yang paling berharga hehehe" Hitachiin bersaudara tersenyum pada Haruhi, kemudian duduk ke meja yang diduduki Tamaki.

"Hika…Kao" Haruhi menatap mereka berdua dengan perasaan nyaman yang aneh.

"Hika-chan dan Kao-chan bicara sungguh-sungguh loh Haru-chan, mereka tidak pernah bicara dengan sungguh-sungguh kecuali pada masalah mereka sendiri, kurasa mereka makin manis semenjak kamu bergabung bersama kita, iya kan Taka-chan?" Honey minta pendapat Mori yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan,"Hehehe… makanya Haru-chan jangan menyerah yah… ah ada cake!" Kak Honney berlari menghampiri meja Tamaki.

"Berjuanglah…" Mori menepuk kepala Haruhi dengan lembut kemudian berjalan ke meja yang sama.

"Kak…" Haruhi menatap orang-orang itu, biasanya mereka bertingkah konyol sekali, tapi kadang-kadang mereka bisa sangat baik sampai Haruhi kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hei Haruhi" suara Kyoya membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Ya ada apa Kak Kyoya?" tanya Haruhi.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Kyoya terdiam kemudian menatap Haruhi, menatap mata bulatnya yang polos,"Berjuanglah baik-baik kalau tidak kau akan pindah ke Lobelia…" kata Kyoya tanpa perasaan.

"Ih ni orang gak tahu sikon apa, sekarang kan lagi sedih-sedihnya rusak deh" batin Haruhi.

"Yah… sudah seharusnya mendapat pengalaman, juga memecahkan masalah, kemudian mendapatkan pengalaman baru juga masalah-masalah baru, biasanya manusia akan mendapat kekuatan saat terdesak, kau tahu?"

"Hmm?" tatap Haruhi tak mengerti.

"Maksudku…" Kyoya berjalan menuju meja Tamaki,"Maksudku, kau akan lebih matang dan dewasa setelah melewati suatu hal, maka berjuanglah…" Kyoya melangkah pergi, kemudian duduk disamping Tamaki.

Haruhi bengong, kemudian menatap sekali lagi Host club yang aneh itu, Host club yang konyol, Host club yang menyebalkan, Host club yang bawel, Host club yang berisik, Host club yang narsis, dan banyak lagi sifat-sifat Host club yang tak dapat diucapkan satu-persatu.

Tapi, disini… di Host Club yang sama, entah mengapa Haruhi merasa nyaman, tenang seakan masalah tidak ada artinya, kemudian dia menatap dari jauh, Honney yang sedang makan kue, Hitachiin yang sedang peluk-pelukan, Kak Mori yang lagi ngelamun, Kyoya yang lagi minum teh, dan Tamaki yang menatapnya lembut. Entah mengapa matanya jadi panas, setitik air menggenang di matanya yang segera diusapnya sampai hilang.

"Haruhi… kenapa bengong… ayo sini" Tamaki tersenyum pada Haruhi sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan, mengajak Haruhi untuk kesana.

"Ah iya" Haruhi melangkah dengan pasti.

"Ibu yang di surga, jangan khawatir pada ku, karena aku akan baik-baik saja bersama orang-orang ini, ibu… tenanglah aku akan berjuang, maka do'a kan aku ya bu"

Haruhi berjalan setengah berlari menuju meja itu, meja yang kelihatan hangat, meja yang kelihatannya akan menampung satu orang rakyat jelata, yang bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"Oh iya Bu aku sampai lupa, Ayah bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh maka jangan khawatir pada Ayah yah, sampai jumpa Bu"

Haruhi duduk dan merasa nyaman. Dikelilingi oleh tawa orang-orang yang konyol ini terasa begitu menyenagkan.

"Oh iya, latihan kita kan belum selesai, deadlinenya besok loh Tama-chan" Kak Honney bicara sambil makan kue.

Bengong.

1 detik

2 detik

2,3334 detik

"EHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Kyaaaaa kyaaaaaa gimana.... gimana....

aduhh makin kacau otak ane... huhuhu... malah ancur aburadul geneeee.... TT^TT

Hau hau ripyu dong hehehe *ngarep*

Blz ripyu ahhh~~~

Ish~~: Wahaha.. emang Kyoya raja tega 3... tapi kali ini baik juga hehehe...

Yuusaki: wai wai idenya menarik tuh *tampung ide-tampung ide* wkwkwkwk... nih dah apdet


	5. Otaku's Power!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" *berisik banget sih*

"My lovly computer Hang! O mai goat O mai sheep O mai chicken O mai darling I hate you!" *plak*

Haruhi datang menggeplak Naer tepat di pantat.

"Huhuhu… tega bener sih ama author yang bikin ni cerita roman"

"Roman pala lu peang!" Haruhi bicara dengan bahasa weirdo yang baru aja didapat dari Hitachiin brothers abis liburan di Bali. "Cerita ngacak gini lu bilang Roman?! Gw yang selalu jadi sasaran tauk! Hahahaha!!! Sukurin sekarang gak bias bikin cerita yang menindas Haruhi Fujioka!" Haruhi yang mulai OOC tertawa ala tukang ojek (?) naik pangkat.

"Waaa!!! Tidak ada yang sayang sama aku huhuhuhu…" Naer duduk di pojokan.

"Hohoho… author satu ini komputernya rusak toh! Rasain jadi ga bias nulis cerita konyol ini hehehe…" Tamaki yang selalu dapat peran idiot memasang senyum grin grim nya yang menakutkan.

"Salah sendiri banyak nyimpen sesuatu gak bener di computer!" Hitaciin datang dari pintu berjalan simetris satu sama lain.

"Uh uh… gimana dong aku kan mau makan cake yang banyak" Kok Honney datang sambil bicara argument yang gak nyambung ama topik.

"Naer-sama bisakah anda melanjutkan cerita ini sesuai kontrak?" suara dingin datang dari belakang Naer."Jika tidak anda akan merasakan pengalaman mendebarkan yang sangat panjang… anda punya passport?" Kyoya mendekati Naer yang nyawanya hampir melayang. Naer mentraslatenya menjadi,"Kau akan kukejar sampai luar negri sekalipun!"

"A-Anooo… uhk…" Naer melayang-layang dalam kehampaan. "Mana bentar lagi ada ujian praktikum Biofisika Umum…laporan numpuk… tugas membukit…" Batin sang author yang akan ujian.

"Yo wes lah… wa ngetik di warnet ajah…"Naer pergi ke warnet terdekat dengan ngesot…

Haruhi dan Tamaki yang ingin mencegah Naer meneruskan cerita yang akan semakin menindas mereka diikat di pohon pete sama Hitachiin brother… lalu sang Author kelas teri ini mulai mengetik dengan sabar… *Hahahahaha*

Disclaimer: **Ouran High School host Club** © **Bisco Hatori**

Cerita ini milik **Naer Sisra** ^^ *ditendang gara2 ngeksis*

**Summary** : Host club yang sedang dilanda kekacauan, metal terbang kesana kemari mencari bantuan, dan disaat itulah… Otaku Master Theorema of Phytagoras (?) datang dengan senyman iblis!

* * *

Haruhi duduk dan merasa nyaman. Dikelilingi oleh tawa orang-orang yang konyol ini terasa begitu menyenagkan.

"Oh iya, latihan kita kan belum selesai, deadlinenya besok loh Tama-chan" Kak Honney bicara sambil makan kue.

Bengong.

1 detik

2 detik

2,3334 detik

"EHHHHHHHHHH" Host club menjerit dalam kedamaian.

"MAMA!!! GIMANA INI MAMA!!!" Tamaki ngesot ke arah Kyoya yang masih asik minum teh yang kaya akan Vitamin C (?) itu.

"Tenanglah Papa… nanti juga…" belum selesai Kyoya bicara Tamaki menjerit lebay lagi kayak tukang angkot nyari penumpang.

"Mana bias tenang Mama! Anak perempuan kita! Our sweet doughter! Akan di ambil iblis Zuka!" Tamaki guling-guling kayak kipper yang berhasil mempertahankan gawang.

"Tono! Your Highness… yang mulia! Raja! RAJA! SADAR!" Hitachiin Brother bicara sambil menampar Tamaki di setiap jeda bicaranya.

Tamaki terdiam, kini kepaanya dingin kembali (bukan direndem dalam es).dia duduk dengan pose cool yang berlebihan, memancarkan aura kesepian sang pemikir, memegang dagunya berpikir keras. Haruhi sang pemeran utama (korban utama) memandang putus asa, kini dia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Honney-sempai sekarang lagi dibobokin ama Mori-sempai, katanya capek abis makan cake. Terus tidur diantara pergolakkan hati sang ketua Host.

"Bagaimana ini… tolonglah… siapa saja… TOLONGLAH!" Tamaki yang menggenggam kedua tangannya layaknya sedang berdo'a di depan pemakaman sambil berteriak lebay.

"To-tono tenang lah kalau kau panik begitu kami juga tambah panik" Kaoru bicara dengan bingung.

"Benar kata Kaoru… kita harus mencari cara agar Haruhi tidak sampai pindah ke lobelia" Hikaru pun sama bingungnya namun berusaha meneneangkan Tamaki.

"Tenanglah Tamaki-sempai, aku tidak akan bermanja-manja, aku juga punya tujuan untuk tetap berada di sekolah ini, jadi kalau Tamaki-sempai terus bingung aku juga akan ikut bingung…" Haruhi yang kini telah berada di samping Tamaki bicara dengan pelan, namun di dalam kata-katany terkandung kesungguhan yang besar. "Lagipula bukan kah Tamaki-sempai yang selalu bilang… kita harus banyak mendapat pengalaman dan melatih diri dengan benar… aku pikir itu…kata-kata itu bagus" Haruhi memandang Tamaki dengan tatapan yang aduhh bikin Tamaki blushing.

"Ya…Ya kalian benar… kita harus bangkit… tapi bagaimana…" Tamaki berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu…

Lalu…

Suara itu…

Suara yang sangat familiar ini…

Host club bergemuruh…Sesuatu yang sangat dikenal dengan sangat baik… gemuruh listrik tegangan tinggi ini… gempa lokal ini… cake strowberi ini *halah*… lantai didepan mereka membentuk bulatan besar… kemudian dari lubang menganga itu podium besar seperti kursi terdakwa dalam siding pengadilan muncul menjulang tinggi dengan perlahan… muncul sesosok wanita memakai kimono yang sedang menuang kopi rakyat jelata. Kemudian dia melirik host club dengan tatapan kasih saying seorang ibu, mawar-mawar efek jatuh disampingnya dengan anggun *hoekk*.

"Aku melihat kalian tertipu oleh Zuka Club… malang sekali nasib kalian wahai pemuas nafsu wanita (bahasanya saring dulu neng)…"

"Gara-gara siapa Zuka datang ke mari!" Host club memandang Renge dengan tatapan membunuh.

Renge menatap mereka dengan padangan terharu,"Ka-kalian memandangku seakan berkata 'Bukan salah kau Renge-chan'… oh… aku tahu ini bukan salahku… aku tahu semua itu… tapi aku akan membantu kalian dengan segenap kekuatanku" Renge kemudian mengangkat cangkir kopinya dengan anggun dia meminum kopi rakyat jelata itu… namun wajahnya berubah pucat… lalu melempar cangkir itu kebelakang.

"Tidak perlu!" Tamaki menjerit setengah menangis.

"Your highness… aku tahu, ini semua kesalahan seorang ketua yang tak tahu apa-apa… aku paham" Renge bicara sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dengan backsound cangkir pecah.

Tamaki memandang Renge dengan tatapan yang lain…

"I-itu… benar…" Tamaki yang tadi kesal sekarang malah menunduk (gampang banget kalah).

"Tidak… aku tahu… kita akan berusaha memenangkan Drama ini… karena aku tidak ingin Haruhi menganggung semuanya sendiri…cukup sudah ayahnya yang menjadi lelaki dengan dua kehidupan… lelaki amfibi… aku tidak mau Haruhi menjadi lelaki seperti itu" kata Renge dengan senyum lembut *hiii ngeri*.

Haruhi memandang Renge dengan tatapan kosong dan sweatdrop besar menggantung di kepalanya. "A-aku ini cewek… ayahku-amfibi…cewek kayak cowok kelihatan normal… cowok jadi cewek… abnormal" batin Haruhi yang memandang jauh bayangan ayahnya yang sedang dandan waria sambil tertawa-tawa.

Di samping Haruhi yang sedang memandang jauh bayangan yang mengerikan, Hitachiin brothers kemudian angkat bicara,"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Renge berhenti, tatapannya yang lembut tadi perlahan berubah… dengan pandangan yang sangat weirdo…

"Hmm… jadi kalian akan tetap meminjam kekuatanku" kata Renge.

"Eh-Ano… maksud kami…" Hitachiin jadi tengang sendiri.

"Hahahahahaha! Tentu saja aku punya rencana bagus… tahukah kalian kita akan menambah konten drama kita… kau tahu drama kita ini kurang 'greget' yang kita perlukan adalah sedikit pengkhianatan! Penyiksaan! Kebohongan! Intrik! Horor! Dan yang paling penting CINTA!" kata Renge yang kini berjalan mondar-mandir sambil megang pecut.

"Tapi kalau begitu kita butuh tambahan orang dong… gimana nih kita kan kurang orang…" Hikaru dan Kaoru bicara dengan pose simetris.

CTAR! Pecut di cambukkan di lantai membuat Hitachiin brother berpelukan saking kagetnya.

"Khu khu khu… aku sudah menyiapkan orang-orang yang akan membantu kita… tadi sudah kusuruh Morinozuka-sempai membawa orang-orang yang dibutuhkan…" kemudian Renge menjentikkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya Tamaki. Lalu pintu host club terbuka dan dari luar Mori masuk membawa orang-orang yang dibutuhkan. Yaitu Yasuchika (adik Honney-sempai), Satoshi (adik Mori-sempai), Bossanova-Cassanova-Katanoda (si anak yanke bermbut merah), Nekozawa sempai, dan Kirimi (adik Nekozawa-sempai).

"Baiklah… tidak usah bertele-tele lagi! Sekarang akan ku bagi peran kalian" Renge bicara dengan serius.

"Apa-apaan nih! Aku nggak mau ikut-ikutan drama bodoh begini!" Chika yang terkenal dingin dan galak bicara sambil membuang muka di depan sempai-sempainya.

"Jangan kurang ajar Chika! Minta maaf ke sempai!" Satoshi menggeplak kepala Chika dengan pedang kayu.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Nggak aku nggak mau minta maaf sama sempai yang bodoh itu!" Chika ingin keluar sebelum Satoshi menarik dan memukul kepalanya lagi sambil menarik-narik pipi Chika sampai memar.

"Kamu ini dasar nggak sopan! Minta maaf sana!" Satoshi yang kelepasan memukul Chika tanpa ampun.

"Aduh… Satoshi.. hiks… jahat… hiks…" Chika yang tadi dingin kini mulai terisak, sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena malu oleh tatapan kakak kelas mereka. "Ehem… baik-baik kalau itu maumu… tapi aku tetap tidak SUDI!" Chika kini mulai adu mulut (bertengkar!… jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh hehehe…) dengan Satoshi.

"Hoo jadi Tamaki sedang butuh bantuanku hem…" Nekozawa tiba-tiba ada di belakang Tamaki tanpa disadari yang membuat Tamaki merinding dengan sukses. "Siapa yang ingin kau kutuk Tamaki… biar ku tulis namanya di papan Voodoo ini hehehe…"

"Ja…jangan! Jangan Kutuk AKU!" Tamaki menjerit sambil berlindung di belakang Haruhi.

"Oni-cama(sama) Kirimi mau ikut main drama… boleh kan Oni-cama?" tanya Kirimi dengan senyum polosnya ke arah Nekozawa.

"Hmm… boleh kalau begitu… aku juga ikutttt ya kan Berzeneff" Nekozawa bicara dengan boneka kucingnya.

"Apa ini seperti pesta bujang?" tanya Kirimi dengan polosnya yang sukses membuat host club mematung.

"Dari mana dia dapat kosa kata seperti itu…" batin semua orang yang mendengar.

"Eh aku mau ke Incest bersaudara dulu yah Oni-chama…" lalu Kirimi menghampiri sang kembar 'incest' yang sweat drop mendengar kosa kata anak TK yang menggemparkan.

"Ah! Apaan sih… aku nggak mau ikut yang seperti ini…" Bossanova (panggilan Hitachiin brothers dan Tamaki) aka Cassanova (panggilan Haruhi) aka Kasanoda (nama aslinya) bicara dengan malas.

"Cassanova-kun gak mau ikut? Nanti Haruhi akan crossdress jadi cewek loh… bukannya kamu suka cowok yang pake baju cewek… ini kesempatan bagus bukan begitu Cassanova-kun?" Renge yang menyadari kelainan dari Kasanoda menyerang titik lemahnya. Padahal Kasanoda tahu kalo Haruhi tuh cewek, jarang-jarang bisa lihat Haruhi pake baju feminin.

"Y-ya sudah aku ikut" katanya sambil Blushing.

Sementara itu Chika dan Satoshi yang masih berantem tanpa sengaja menyenggol tempat tidur Honney-sempai, sampai Honney-sempai terguling dari tempat tidurnya. Kontan semuanya pada diem.

Dari balikm tempat tidur itu… muncul aura aneh… aura yang sangat jahat… lalu Kak Honney bangkit sambil membelakangi mereka, kemudian berbalik, menatap Chika dan Tetsu bergantian dengan tatapan kejamnya.

"Ho… siapa yang berani membangunkan aku dari tidurku yang menyenagkan ini~~" Honney-sempai bicara dengan aksen horor dengan mata hitam tanpa pupil dan tanpa bunga-bunga yang biasanya bertebaran di sisi-sisinya.

"A-aku… bukan d-dia tuh!" kata Chika ketakutan, dia bisa melawan Honney yang dalam kedaan biasa, tapi kalau baru bangun tidur… dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Chika… jadi kau… tidak mau ikut drama kami hem…" kini Chika terduduk saking lemasnya, dari depan Honney sempai memeluk leher Chika dengan satu tangan sambil membisikkan,"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut… akan kupaksa kau makan kue bersama ku ditengah malam di meja makan keluarga Haninozuka, mengerti?" Black Honney kini melepaskan tengannya dari leher Chika setelah Chika mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ada lagi yang mau menentangku? Kalau begitu silakan kemari…" Honney-sempai menatap semua orang yang ada di sana dengan tatapan horror.

"Katanya Bunny mau makan Cake… katanya lapar" Mori-sempai yang datang disaat genting menyodorkan Bunny dan Cake ke arah Honney-sempai.

"Benarkah? Apa dia mau makan cake bersama ku Taka-chan?" Honney sempai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok cute Honney dengan mudahnya.

"Hm…" Mori-sempai hanya mendehem yang berarti boleh. Lalu Honney-sempai dan Mori-sempai duduk dikursi lalu menikmati cake.

Renge yang terlupakan dari tadi kini mulai ambil bagian lagi.

"Oke oke! Cukup untuk selinganny, baiklah daripada bertele-tele mendingan kita cepat membagi peran. Lihat pada kertas ini peran-peran kalian" Renge menempelkan kertas bekas bungkus gorengan *lah katanya orang kaya* yang berminyak dengan nama-nama dan peran.

**Tamaki Suoh : Pangeran**

**Hitachiin Brothers : Kakak kembar tiri**

**Kasanoda Ritsu : Ayah Cinderella (perusahaan Yanke)**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka : Asisten Peri I/ Tikus/ Labu**

**Takashi Morinozuka : Pengawal Pangeran/ Pengendara kereta**

**Kyoya Ohtori : Iblis (waw! Mengena!)**

**Yasuchika Haninozuka : Asisten Iblis I**

**Satoshi Morinozuka : Asisten Iblis II**

**Umehito Nekozawa : Ibu Peri**

**Kirimi Nekozawa : Asisten peri II**

**Haruhi Fujioka : Ibu Tiri**

"Loh kok Haruhi jadi ibu tiri?" Tanya Tamaki yang tidak setuju.

"Lalu siapa Cinderellanya?" Tanya yang lain.

"Kalian telah lihat si Cantik Cinderella tepat di hadapana kalian semua" Renge bicara dengan lembut. Lalu menempelkan kertas di atas kertas pengumuman peran tadi dan di deretan paling atas tertulis

**Houshakuji Renge : The Biutipul Cinderella**

"NANIIIIIIII????!!!!"

**TBC** (Tuber collosis- halah – To Be Continued)

* * *

"Baiklah disini Naer melaporkan kejadian ajaib di sekitar Host club, sepertinya cerita ini tambah ngalor ngidul gak tentu arah, tapi sang authorjenius ini *tampared* yang berwajah polos ini *maki-ed* yang sedang ngetik di warnet ini… *halah kepanjangan intinya apa sih*… hohohohoho…. Pokoknya nantikan saja cerita selanjutnya!" Naer masang wajah promosi yang memuakkan.

Chapter depan dengan drama Host Club yang akan menjadi hits tahun ini *ngayal*

Yo wes lah pokoke tetep Chun di Fic ini ampe tamat yuahhh ^^ salam cinta dari Naer *hooeeekk cuih*


	6. The Battle Begin!

WAAA!! Setelah melewati hari-hari ujian praktikum yang bagaikan neraka *lebay* akhirnya gw bisa bikin cerita lagi wkwkwkwk… sekarang lagi ngetik minjem laptop temen *wai asoy geboy*. Ya Sudah lah mendingan langusng aja daripada kelamaan hehehe… (Termia kasih buat Yuusaki Kuchiki dan Ish-chan yang selalu ripyu cerita hamba yang tak senonoh ini(?) hehehe)

**Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori**

**Cinderella In Ouran belongs to Me~~ (narsis gila)**

**RnR Yooo~~~  
**

* * *

Hari pertarungan datang, Ouran High School tiba-tiba menjadi ramai dengan banyaknya murid Lobelia akademi yang sekarang telah berkumpul di depan ruang klub drama dengan beramai-ramai. Mereka memakai baju yang bertuliskan "Zuka Club" berwarna merah darah yang udah membeku agak hitam tapi belum hitam *paan sih GeJe*.

Ruangan pentas telah ramai dengan pengunjung, Kyoya Ohtori telah berhasil mendapatkan hasil tangkapan super yang sangat menguntungkan bagi host club. Dengan senyuman komersilnya yang sekarang sedang diobralnya dengan senyum ekstra membuat fans girlnya rela diapakan saja oleh dia.

Kyoya tetap berdiri di pintu masuk, menyambut orang-orang yang menjadi 'tangkapan' keuntungannya. Kemudian beberapa orang dari zuka club menghampirinya dengan memberikan beberapa ratus tiket yang dibeli oleh zuka club.

"Wah ternyata para lady dari Lobelia akademi telah hadir di pertunjukkan kami, silakan masuk" Kyoya mempersilakan mereka masuk dengan senym komersilnya yang menawan, tapi tidak bagi Zuka club.

"Huh! Percuma saja kalian merayu, kami tidak akan luluh pada kalian dasar lelaki gombal" kata seorang siswi dari lobelia yang bertampang sangar dengan masker diwajah, mirip berandal. Sepertinya dulu pernah dicampakkan beberapa lelaki.

"Kami geng belakang sekolah lobelia akan mengawasi keamanan, jangan harap kalian bisa menyuap kami" kata seseorang lagi yang kini mirip yanke.

"Ohayo ladies" suara maskulin ini terdengar begitu menghanyutkan *bagi Zuka club* dengan berbondong-bondong para siswi lobelia menggerubuti sang wanita maskulin itu , Benio.

"Awas! Awas! Jangan mendekat! Tuan Benio mau lewat, permisi nona acara memberi hadiah akan diadakan beberapa saat setelah drama selesai" kata salah seorang geng belakang sekolah Lobelia yang mirip dengan ibunya giant dari doraemon.

"Kyaa! Kyaa!!! Beni-bara-samaaaaa!!!"

"Anda sungguh mengegumkan pagi ini Beni-bara-sama"

"Tampan sekali!!" *loh kok malah nyerempet Yuri?*

Terlepas dari gerumbulan orang-orang yang rada-rada _yuri_ itu, Benio yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Kyoya, tersenyum tipis.

"Kyoya-san, anda kelihatan sehat pagi ini? Wajah anda menunjukkan bahwa anda sangat siap bertarung dengan kami hm?" Benio melemparkan senyuman yang langsung disambut histeria zuka club.

"Tentu saja begitu Benio-san, hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menegang kan, menurut saya pribadi, wajah anda juga terlihat begitu santai pagi ini, apakah anda sangat yakin dengan kemenangan anda?"

"Oh tentu saja aku sangat yakin tentang hal itu"

"Yah memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa anda sangat berpengalaman dalam hal drama, dan anda sangat hebat dalam hal ini, saya mengerti hal itu…" Kyoya berhenti kemudian menatap Benio sambil tersenyum.

"Yah… memang begitulah adanya"  
"Tapi, pernahkah anda berpikir tentang kekalahan? Bukankah dalam setiap pertarungan, menang kalah adalah suatu hal yang tidak dapat diketahui kalau kita tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" Kyoya berkata dengan datar namun terkesan sinis, anak ketiga keluarga Ohtori itu menatap Benio dengan tajam.

"Jadi, saya rasa lebih menyendangkan jika kita mengetahui hasil itu setelah selesai mementaskan drama kita saja bukan?" Kyoya berkata sambil terus tersenyum, naum aura aneh terasa dari mereka berdua. Aura yang merasa diancam dan yang mengancam.

Benio yang sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Kyoya dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Kini dia menatap balik Kyoya dengan tajam.

"Ya mungkin anda benar"

Dibelakang panggung…

Persiapan memakan waktu hampir 3 jam, para anggota Host club telah datang ke ouran dari jam 5 pagi, dengan terkantuk-kantuk, bahkan Kak Honney datang digendong Kak Mori dengan memakai baju tidur. Hitachiin brothers datang dengan piyama yang sama dengan celana pendek yang sering mereka pakai unntuk tidur. Tamaki yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur datang dengan kantung mata bertingkat *maksud?* yang terlihat sangat hitam dan dalam. Kyoya yang memang dapat mengatur waktu tidurnya, bangun dari jam 4 dengan segar bugar (karena kemarin dia hanya menghapal dialog dan dengan cepat dapat berperan dengan baik sebagai iblis). Sedangkan Haruhi yang mereka jemput, bangun dengan baju tidur yang cewek banget *membuat Tamaki blus blus merah tomat*. Haruhi bangun dengan malas-malasan, kemudian tertidur lagi, karena dia memakai baju tidur yang memakai tali (kayak tank top) yang talinya sempat melorot sebelah, dengan mata sayu yang menggemaskan… kemudian, tubuhnya yang… *ahhh!!! Kok malah gini deskripsinya ini mah 18++*

Renge datang lebih cepat dari mereka semua, dia sudah ada di Ouran dari jam 4 pagi (niat banget ni otaku atu).

Singkatnya mereka datang di ouran jam setengah enam dengan berganti pakaian di Ouran. Lalu anggota rekrutan yang lain Yasuchika, Satoshi, Katanoda, Umehito, dan Kirimi, datang beberapa saat kemudian. Kirimi yang masih TK diperbolehkan tidur sampai jam 7. Kemudian make up dan berganti kostum pada jam 6. Gladi resik jam 7 dengan berbagai kendala yang menghampiri. Kemudian selesailah semua persiapan.

Setelah tempat duduk penuh dengan manusia yang menurut Kyoya hanya sekumpulan buih yang tidak berarti, yang hanya tempat mendapat keuntungan. Kemudian seorang pembawa acara yang sepertinya kelihatan gugup keluar dari balik tirai.

"Hadirin yang berbahagia, kita akan saksikan pertunjukkan drama yang akan kita saksikan beberapa saat lagi, perlu saya sampaikan bahwa pertunjukkan hari ini akan dihadiri oleh tamu dari Lobelia yaitu Zuka club yang akan membawakan sebuah drama yang akan menghibur kita, baiklah daripada membuang waktu yang sekarang sudah terbuang percuma karena author yang memperpanjang kata-kata MC tidak penting seperti saya, baiklah mari kita sambut ZUKA CLUB dengan drama berjudul CINTA 2 WANITA!". Setelah MC menyingkir dari arena, penonton bertepuk tangan riuh, bahkan ada yang membawa botol bekas dan memukulnya seperti sedang nonton pertandingan bola. *orang-orang kaya norak*

Kemudian tirai tersingkap dengan pelan, menampakkan semburat lampu sorot yang sedang menyorot seseorang ditengah panggung yang tak lain adalah Benio yang sedang memerankan tokoh seorang lelaki.

Musik pembuka terdengar dengan indah, mengalun dengan baik, melodi-melodi yang dibawakan terasa sangat menyentuh.

"AU MARIMAS AU!" setelah teriakkan Geje sang Benio, penonton terkesiap *BTw terkesiap apaan sih?* memandang melongo ke depan.

Kemudian lagu pembuka telenovela jadul terdengar dengan alunan samba yang menggairahkan… sang benio terus menyanyikan lagu opening telenovela Marimas (cuman lipsing doang, dia gak hapal). Berlenggak lenggok dengan gairah membara, tatapannya yang menggila membuat para pendukung Zuka club teriak-teriak Geje sambil menari-nari Geje juga.

"BENIBARA SAMAAAA I LOVE YOU!!!" Histeria macam ini terdengar, beberapa siswi Ouran pun menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan Benio.

"SIEMPRE SIEMPRE MORTELAMOR!" Benio yang hanya hapal bagian kata 'Au marimas Au' dan 'Siempre Sipempre mortelamor' berteriak dengan gairah sang wanita maskulin.

(A/N : sebenarnya mah yang kagak apal lagunya ntu saya hahaha… Cuma bisa denger bagian siempre-seimpre ama marimas aja ekekeke)

Setelah diulang sebanyak 5 kali lagu ini yang temponya sangat cepat, Benibara berhenti menari yang kemudian disampingnya ada 2 wanita yang dengan ajaibnya datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar bagaikan jailangkung. Mereka adalah Chizuru dan Hinako.

(A/N: Karena keterbatasan ide, author menampilkan Adegan Drama seperti pada chapter 4 wakakakakaka selamat menikmati)

Kemudian mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang disiapkan. Kemudian Benio angkat Bicara.

"Maria, Marimas, apakah harimu meneyenangkan?"

"Oh Alfonso… kau begitu perhatian pada ku, tidak hari-hariku tidak terlalu menyenangkan"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak bersamaku"

"Oh tenanglah Maria, walaupun aku tidak bersamamu tapi hatiku selalu didekatmu"

"Alfonso kita seperti sepasang burung dara yang sedang memadu kasih…."

(A/N) : GOMBAL BENGET!

Kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan Marimas sebagai penonton adegan tidak senonoh itu (pelukan doang kok tidak senonoh).

"Tapi Bang! Tak adil lah masak Maria Saja yang kau khawatirkan! BAH! Macam mana pula' lah kau bang!" Marimas yang berbicara dengan logat Batak yang baru dipelajarinya beberapa bulan lalu di Indonesia.

"Ya ampun Marimas, kita sudah ada di Meksiko jangan pakai bahasa Batak, kita sudah bukan di Sumatra lagi, sekarang kita sudah di Meksiko harusnya kau bicara dengan bahasa Jepang *loh?*" Benio as Alfonso bicara dengan wajah maskulin.

"Ah iya Gomen ne… saya tadi masih teringat dengan kenangan kita Alfonso saat kita pergi ke way kambas dengan menaiki gajah-gajah yang hampir saja menggilas tubuhku yang mulus ini, tapi aku bersyukur telah pergi ke bukit barisan karena aku terdampar disana 3 minggu tanpa makan dan kau datang hanya untuk menolongku" Marimas meremas jeruk eh tangan Alfonso dengan keras bagaikan kekuatan binaragawan wanita (ya iya lah bisa tahan di hutan belantara selama 3 minggu ya memang cewek perkasa).

"Alfonoso hanya milikku Marimas! Bukannya kau sudah punya Mario yang kau rebut dari telenovela Betty la Fea! Lalu Papanya Dulse Maria dari Carita de Angel! Terus beberapa cowok keren dari telenovela jadul, bahkan pacarnya Ami si berondong dari telenovela Amigos juga kau embat dasar wanita picik!" Maira kini bicara sambil mengungkit kebejatan seorang Marimas.

"Itu cerita lama Maria! Kau jangan melantur yang tidak-tidak! Selamanya Alfonso hanya milikku! Takkan ada yang bisa mendapatkannya selain aku! Punyaku! Pokoknya akan ku pancing sampai mangsa ku mendekati umpan!" kata Marimas dengan kata-kata iblisnya.

"Dan lagi" Marimas melanjutkan kata-katanya," Tahu kah kalian bahwa kalian itu sebenarnya adalah…" kemudian orkestra digantikan dengan lagu-lagu menegangkan ala sinetron GeJe Indonesia. Mata Marimas digerakkan khas pemeran antagonis dengan alis terangkat sebelah dengan tampang pukul-gw-kalo-lo-bisa. Marimas kemudian berkata.

"Kalian berdua adalah kakak ADIK!"

"HAH! HAMIL!?" Alfonso dan Maria berteriak bersamaan dengan kalimat yang sama sekali beda dengan konteks yang dibicarakan.

"SIEMPRE SIEMPRE MORTELAMOR!" terdenger lagu opening Marimar, yang ternyata salah diputar operator, maunya sih mutar musik sinetron adegan menegangkan.

Kemudian dengan tatapan sedih sang adik, Maria, pergi dengan berlinang air mata yang menetes bak waduk yang baru jebol gara-gara banjir *halah*. Maria pergi dengan menyenggol beberapa properti panggung, seperti lampu, meja, pisau, garpu, penyedot wc (?), dan kue kak Honney.

Drama berlanjut dengan beberapa adegan yang sangat memilukan (bener-bener memilukan percayalahhh), dan karena author tidak mau capek menulis drama Zuka club, maka bayangkan lah sendiri yah hehehe *tendanged, geplaked, bunuhed, jitaked*.

Ke bagian akhir cerita.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah bergaung di udara. Zuka club yang sangat dikagumi oleh para siswi lobelia, kini menular pada beberapa siswi ouran dan beberapa siswa ouran. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, dan ada beberapa yang memakai botol plastik bekas untuk meriuhkan suasana.

Host club Ouran yang mengintip dibalik tirai kini mendapat tekanan yang berat, melihat para penonton hampir 90% bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Kini mereka benar-benar mati kutu dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang sangat terjepit.

"Hei! Kalian jangan patah arang dong!" Renge datang dengan membawa beberapa minuman berenergi ala rakyat jelata.

"Kalian harus kuat! Jangan lemah, kita akan melaksanakan rencana yang kita susun baik-baik kemarin, karena melihat antusiasme penonton melebihi dugaan kita, oleh karena itu kalian dipersilahkan melakukan improvisasi dalam drama! Mengerti! Jadilah diri kalian, dan jangan gugup!" Renge memberi petuah dengan wajah serius, tumben neng.

"Baik lah, kembali dengan saya MC nggak penting, oke aku tahu kalian sangat terpesona dengan drama (GeJe) Zuka Club yang sangat… sangat atraktif menurut saya, baiklah membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, mari kita saksikan drama dari Ouran high Scholl yang berjudul 'CINDERELLA'"

"Baiklah waktu kita ternyata telah datang"

----------------------------------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------------------------

Wai wai ^^

Ripyu yooo ^^


	7. Cinderella Show Down!

Kyaaa.... Updetnya Cepet Khan! Karena Hamba sedang lenggang dan tiba-tiba terpikir untuk mengetik di warnet yang penuh dengan manusia yang FB-an dan saya mengetik dengan menggila.... dan jadilah Chappie 7!

Cerita Kali Ini kan sedikit serius, entah mengapa sang author yang menganggap dirinya jenius ini *tendanged* ingin merasakan suasana Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor *katanya kagak ada humor, gimana sih* hehehe...

Terima kasih kepada **Ish-chan, Yuu-chan, Momo-chan, dan Merita** ^^ makasih telah membaca Fic Hamba yang tidak senonoh ini ^^... (makasih buat Ish yang sudah memberikan pencerahan tentang U** dan Se**) hehehe...

Daripada makin melantur ^^ silakan membaca, dan jangan lupa ngeripyuuu

**RNR~~**

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Cinderella In Ouran belongs to Me~~ (narsis *dilempar**sumpal sandal*)

* * *

Tirai terbuka perlahan. Terlihatlah latar kebun bunga yang sangat indah dengan beberapa kupu-kupu ilusi dari proyektor 3D yang di pancarkan dari belakang panggung (namanya juga klub drama orang kaya), dengan sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat indah di belakang yang membuat suasana menjadi lebih damai. Kemudian lampu sorot menyoroti pintu, lalu keluarlah seorang gadis berpakaian sederhana dengan wajah anggun. Rambut blondenya yang panjang sebahu, berkibar ditiup angin, yang datang dari kipas angin raksasa yang digunakan pada pemotretan.

"Cinderella hidup dalam kemalangan, setelah ibunya meninggal ayahnya yang seorang yanke menikah dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik yang telah mempunyai dua anak kembar lelaki yang sangat penurut"

Prolog yang dibacakan oleh narator, bergema di ruangan itu.

"Wah… indah sekali pagi ini… begitu banyak bunga yang mekar, ayah akan pergi hari ini… ah" Cinderella memandang sepucuk bunga yang sangat indah.

"Cindy, ayah akan pergi sebentar lagi, hati-hati dirumah, jagalah ibu dan kedua kakak kembarmu yah" sang ayah yang berambut merah dan bertampang yanke, mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati di jalan ayah" Hitachiin brothers yang berperan sebagai kakak kembar menghampiri cassanova sang ayah mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang, dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu" Haruhi keluar dengan memakai pakaian wanita yang sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Terkesan sederhana dengan motif renda-renda yang imut.

"Kyaa Haruhi imut banget!" beberapa pengikut (?) host club berkata sambil membeberkan spanduk-sapanduk yang bertuliskan.

"Go Go Host club"

"Tamaki! KING GO GO!"

"Hitachiin!!!"

"Moriho! Mori Honney!"

"MARRY ME!" *ya oloh… tulung*

"A-I-iya kau ju-juga sayang… hati-hati dirumah" Kasanoda sontak berwajah merah melihat haruhi yang begitu manis (dia tahu kalau Haruhi itu cewek tulen).

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu sayang?" tanya Haruhi.

"Melupakan apa?" tanya Kasanoda bingung.

"Kau belum mencium istrimu ini" kata Haruhi yang berwajah malu-malu tapi mau (boong ding) dengan wajah malu ajah.

Kasanoda berkeringat dingin, debaran jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan keras. kemudian bibirnya menghampiri bibir Haruhi, namun dia merasa ada aura jahat berasal dari balik panggung. Tamaki sedang menatap Kasanoda dengan death glare yang sangat mematikan, bagian yang dipegang tamaki sampai remuk hingga membuat Kasanoda merinding. Lalu dengan cepat diciumnya kening Haruhi.

"KYAAA!!! KASANODA-KUN KAU TEMAN KAMI!!!" beberapa cewek Fujo yang lagi nari-nari geje gara-gara liat adegan yang menurut mereka SA nyerempet soft Y, kalau saja Haruhi memakai seragam cowoknya.

"Eh ternyata yanke satu ini doyan cowok"

"Iya ya nggak nyangka"

Kasanoda yang pergi dengan wajah memerah, pergi ke balik panggung. Kemudian kembali ke Cinderella. Tidak lama setelah sang ayah pergi, lalu ada seekor kucing robot yang lewat, lalu kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat… dengan suara berdebum keras kucing itu menghantam lantai. Kaki Cinderella terangkat bagai Pitcher yang hendak melempar bola. Cinderella mendendang telak kucing tersebut tepat di perut.

Hening… para penonton melongo melihat adegan yang dilakukan oleh sangan pemeran utama, Cinderella yang benar-benar…

"Eh kalian lihat yang barusan…"

"Sepertinya tadi kucing itu terbang"

"…"

Kemudian suara narator berkumandang bagai suara peringatan.

"Kehidupan Cinderella bagai kamuflase yang sangat rapi, dengan berwajah manis di saat ayahnya ada di rumah dan di lain pihak, dia berperingai sangat tidak masuk akal untuk gadis yang... er... cantik ini saat ayahnya keluar untuk mencari uang, dengan tatapan licik, kami mempersembahkan Drama berjudul "BLACK CINDERELLA!"

"Black..."

"Hitam... satu ini amat dalam..."

Banyak komentar yang berseliweran di udara. Kemudian Cinderella sang penendang kucing, mulai menampakkan wajah aslinya.

"Kakak sudah kubilang jangan bawa kucing itu kemari! Aku sangat tidak suka dengan kucing! Karena aku alergi!" Cinderella teriak-teriak kepada kedua kakaknya, dari balik roknya yang indah itu ditariknya entah darimana sebuah pecut kuda yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Maaf Cind… kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kau marah, sungguh" Kao bicara dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah, disudut matanya yang imut, setetes air bening mulai membuncah.

"Jangan salahkan Kaoru, Cindy, ini adalah salahku yang telah membuka pagar itu sehingga kucing itu bisa masuk" Hikaru yang merasa bersalah kini menghalangi Cinderella memecut Kaoru.

"Kakak... jangan biarkan aku menanggung semua akibat perbuatan burukku..." Kaoru memegang tangan kakaknya dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Para penonton, terutama fans girlnya twins ini memandang adegan itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"YAK! Penonton terharu" Bisik Hikaru

"Tambah porsinya!" Bisik Kaoru.

Dengan sekejap Hikaru menarik Kaoru yang berwajah kaget. Airmatanya terjatuh di udara dengan indah dengan efek slowmotion dengan taburan bunga-bunga mawar berduri yang melambangkan 'cinta terlarang' jatuh dan langsung menghujam kepala Black Cinderella.

Dalam keterkesiapan para penonton, Kaoru telah bersarang dipelukkan sang kakak kembarnya, tangan kanan Hikaru di kepala Kaoru sedangkan tangan kirinya ada di punggung Kaoru, sementara Kaoru menatap langit dengan pandangan kaget, kemudian dengan berbisik Hikaru berkata.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang paling ku khawatirkan didunia ini setelah ibu kita Kaoru..." sujara Hikaru terdengar sedikit mendesah.

(A/N : Hamba lumayan menderita menulis deskiripsinya... entah kenapa *halah*)

"Hi-Hikaru..." Kaoru berkata terbata. Tangannya yang tadi terkulai lemas memeluk punggung kakaknya dengan kuat.

"KYAAAAA!!!" Cewek-cewek Ouran pada teriak-teriak geje. Banyak Flash dari kamera para penonton untuk mengabadikan momen paling bahagia (bagi mereka sang fujo bahagia). Beberapa Siswi Lobelia yang rada melencong itu juga mulai merasa sesuatu sensasi, yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Good job Hika-Kao" Tamaki yang menonton dibalik layar mengacungi mereka jempol dengan pose narsis.

"Cindy... jangan salahkan mereka, mereka kakak-kakakmu yang sedikit malang, cobalah mengerti mereka" Haruhi sang ibu tiri berkata dengan manis di samping anakanya yang sedang berpelukkan dengan sangat sedih. Dirinya yang dikira cowok kini memerankan perempuan anggun dengan baik (toh dia cewek dari sononya).

"Ga-gawat... kok aku begini melihatnya" beberapa siswa putra Ouran terpana, beberapa kabur gara-gara takut wajah memerah mereka terlihat, (tenanglah, kalian masih Stright!).

"Mhomaa zangan bela mereka! Mereka tuch Zama Zekali tak pathut dhibhelaaaa!" Cinderella bicara dengan suara keras dengan logat Fitri Tropikanaslim (?) dengan kipas yang didapatnya entah darimana, berkata centil dengan aksen yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi, ibu sangat berharap kalau kau bisa berbagi dengan kakak-kakak mu... bukankah akan sangat indah menjadi keluarga seperti itu" Haruhi menatap Renge dengan tatapan mautnya, efek glow pink andalan Haruhi menusuk jiwa Renge yang membuatnya sedikit kehilangan pertahanan.

"He-hebat kau Haruhi, aku hampir terkena seranganmu" Batin Renge.

Namun, Renge masih bisa mengendalikan perannya dengan sangat baik. "Huh! Kali ini aku maafkan! Lain kali jangan sampai terulang lagi" Cinderela pergi masuk kedalam rumah. Kemudian tirai tertutup.

Narator kembali beraksi,"Kehidupan merana sang ibu tiri dan kedua putranya terus berlanjut, hari-hari penuh darah dan air mata sanga ibu anak ini tak habis-habisnya. Mereka seakan diperbudak setelah sang ayah pergi menabung (?), mereka diperlakuan sebagai pelayan oleh sang Black Cinderella. Kemudian suatu hari ada pengumuman dari kerajaan, karena akan diadakan pesta dansa"

Tirai terbuka, tampak back ground masih seperti tadi, sebuah halaman yang penuh bunga dan sayuran.

Sang ibu sedang menyirami bunga-bunga kertas yang kemudian luntur. Kupu-kupu proyeksi 3D melayang perlahan mendekati sang Ibu tiri. Wajahnya begitu bahagia dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

CKREK!

Beberapa siswi Ouran mengambil foto dengan penuh gairah, jarang-jarang Haruhi berpakaian cewek dan berwajah manis.

Kemudian didengarnya suara langkah kaki kuda. Dan dari belakang panggung datanglah sebuah kereta kuda buatan yang membawa seorang pengawal kerajaan yang diperankan oleh Kak Mori, namun dari yang terlihat Kak Mori sedikit mengantuk.

"Wah ternyata disini masih ada rumah penduduk" Mori berkata dengan senyum yang menyegarkan, ditegaskan sekali lagi KAK MORI TERSENYUM DENGAN SANGAT MENYEGARKAN.

"A-ada apa yah?" tanya Haruhi yang rada ngeri melihat Kak Mori yang bisa tersenyum dengan mudah seperti itu.

Ckrek!

Lagi-lagi bunyi kamera yang mengabadikan foto langka Kak Mori yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apakah anda pemilik rumah ini nona yang cantik" dengan suara yang halus Kak Mori mendekat ke Haruhi.

"Kak Mori benar-benar mengantuk! Gawat omongannya jadi terlalu manis! Tidak cocok!" batin Haruhi sedikit merinding..

"I-iya... ada apa yah?" tanya Haruhi yang makin gugup, penyiram air yang dipegangnya sedikit bergetar.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan berita, kalau akan ada pesta dansa di istana besok malam, jadi anak gadis yang tinggal di sini dipersilakan ikut serta," Kak Mori kini menatap Haruhi dengan tajam, kemudian tanganya terayun kedepan tepat di dagu Haruhi, kemudian ditariknya mendekati wajahnya.

Penonton terdiam, wajah mereka merona merah.

Haruhi yang gugup mundur perlahan-lahan sampai membentur tembok rumah, wajahnya memerah saking takutnya. Penyiram bunga terjatuh sampai menghabiskan airanya.

"Tapi, untuk nona secantik ini... sayang sekali kalau tidak ikut hm?" Tangan Kiri Kak Mori menahan tembok sementara jari jepol dan telunjuk kanananya bersarang di dagu Haruhi. "Sedikit bersenang-senang".

"KYAAAA!!!" Siswi ouran tak kuat melihat adegan mesra itu.

"Auouououououo" Sesosok manusia, yang ternyata Kak Honney bergelayut dengan tali penarik tirai, kemudian menerjang Kak Mori sampai ke bagian kanan pangganung. Haruhi selamat dari bahanya Kak Mori yang mengantuk.

Kemudian pintu terbuka, Black Cinderella yang kini memakai gaun berwarna hitam kelam dengan renda-renda yang menawan, eye shadow yang begitu hitam membuatnya terkesan seperti ratu iblis.

"Htam... terlalu hitam..." penonton bergumam perlahan dalam sweatdrop massal.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya Cinderella.

"Ini undangan untukmu" kata Haruhi.

"Ouh Mai GOT! Gimana nich! Aduh aku belum ke salon, belum medi pedi, belum sauna, belum mungutin sampah di kali ciliwung (?) belum menjebol Bank (ngaco') dan belum mencekek monyet (hobi gila)" Cinderella bicara dengan centil yang berlebihan membuat penonton bolak-balik kamar mandi buat muntah.

"BU! JAGA RUMAH AKU PULANG BESOK!" Cinderella kabur ke kiri panggung.

Tirai tertutup. Tidak ada suara narator, selidik dapat selidik ternyata naratornya ketiduran gara-gara-gara nyium eter yang dibawa Naer yang lagi mau praktikum membius _Drosophila melanogaster_ (jangan dihiraukan, author lagi frustasi gara-gara lalat buah pengamatannya mati semua).

Tirai terbuka dan mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan seperti dapur, Haruhi, Hikaru, dan Kaoru tidur disana. Para penonton yang tak kuat kini meneteskan air mata yang sangat pedih melihat nasib ibu anak yang begitu menyedihkan.

Haruhi terbangun karena cayaha mengusik bagian matanya yang masuk lewat jendela dapur.

"Ah... sudah pagi" Haruhi menguap pelan. Kemudian menatap kedua anak kembarnya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar hebat... bisa bertahan seperti ini dalam kesedihan tiada akhir, kalian tahu..." Haruhi mengsap-usap kepala kedua anaknya, "Ibu sangat menyesal tidak dapat menghidupi kalian sendiri dengan usaha" Haruhi terus mengusap-usap rambut kedua anak kembarnya.

Kemudian dia berbalik. Menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan sedih. Tak terasa airmatanya menetes perlahan. Kemudian, tak disadarinya ada empat lengan yang merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kami tahu ibu selalu menangis setiap pagi sebelum kami bangun" Hikarau bicara sambil menempatkan dagunya di bahu Haruhi.

"Kami juga tahu kalau ibu selalu menahan untuk tidak menangis didepan kami" Kaoru merangkul Haruhi dengan erat.

"Dan kami tahu kalau ibu sangat sedih" Hikaru bicara dengan nada dalam.

"Kami pun ingin melihat ibu tersenyum gembira" Kaoru menitikkan air mata pada sudut matanya.

"Dengan begitu, kami pun akan merasa gembira"

"Oleh karena itu, tetaplah berjuang ibu"

"Maka kami pun akan ikut berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga"

"Agar..." Hikaru mengangkat wajahnya.

"Agar..." Kaoru mengangkat wajahnya

"Kita mendapat kebahagiaan" Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan, dengan Hikaru dan Kaoru mencium pipi ibu nya. Haruhi tak kuat menahan air matanya yang kemudian berlinang.

Suara musik sorrow menyayat perasaan penonton dengan sukses, siswi Lobelia tak kuasa menahan gejolak kesedihan jiwa mereka. Beberapa menangis perlahan, dan ada beberapa yang menahan untuk tidak menangis. Benio yang melihat dari kursi VIP merasa cemas melihat sekitarnya begitu antusias.

Kemudian sang Narator yang telah terbangun dari biusan nyasar eter Naer tadi kini berkata.

"Apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Akankan mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang mereka cari? Dan bagaimana dengan Black Cinderella balacava binti Muria yang sedang medi-pedi di sauna termahal?"

Suara Sinetrion geje mulai terdengar. Tirai tertutup dengan perlahan diiringi lagu sinetron Indonesia. Kemudian suara Narator berlanjut.

"NANTIKAN EPISODE 8 CINDERELLA IN OURAN! JANGAN SAMPAI KETINGGALAN"

"EHHHHH!!!!" Penonton menjerit bersamaan.

-----------------------------------TBC--------------------------------

Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Gomennnnnaaaaassssaaaaiiiii!!!!

Hamba tak kuat menyelesaikan chapter 7 ini, terlalu panjang jadinya dipotong jadi dua hehehe....

Dimaafkan??? *tampoled*

Maafkan yah hehehe....


	8. Devil Vs Fairy

Updetnya cepet khann ^^ *lama tauk!*

Ehehe Gomen ne...

Wih dirumah ternyata asik buat ngetik cihuyy... selesailah fic hamba yang tidak senonoh ini dan dengan penuh rasa bangga hamba persembahkan chappie 8 yang menggairahkan (?) kagak ding becanda hehe...

Terima kasih kepada **Ish-chan, Yuu-chan, ** makasih telah membaca Fic Hamba yang tidak senonoh ini ^^.

Daripada makin melantur ^^ silakan membaca, dan jangan lupa ngeripyuuu

**RNR~~**

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Cinderella In Ouran belongs to Me~~ (narsis *dilempar**sumpal sandal*)

* * *

Setelah terjadi pergolakan yang lumayan membuat para penonton menahan kesal gara-gara author yang kehabisan ide memotong cerita ditengah-tengah pentas. Para penonton yang ber uhu-uhu ria bagaikan burung hantu kegetok kepalanya, menuntut lanjutan drama Ouran.

Kemudian dengan perlahan, tirai merah tersingkap. Terlihat di sana sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Seorang gadis berambut blonde duduk di depan cermin, pakaiannya yang didominasi dengan warna gelap, dengan sedikit renda-renda membuatnya terlihat sedikit mengerikan, rambutnya digelung indah. Eye shadow yang meghiasi matanya dengan sedikit warna biru mengesankan dia telah menjadi budak setan.

Dia menatap cermin dengan angkuh, kemudian dia berkata.

"Wahai cermin siapakah wanita tercantik didunia ini, hm? Jawablah dengan jujur, ah tidak pokoknya jawablah dengan jawaban yang memuaskan ku" Cinderella bicara sambil mengacung-acungkan sepatu pentopel yang dipakainya saat dia masih aktif di paskibra dunia gaib.

"Tentu saja anda yang mulia Cinderella balacova binti Muria" sang cermin bicara dengan nada yang terdengar tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Antara gugup dan kesal.

"Hahaha... sudah kuduga, aku memang yang terbaik dengan semua kecantikan yang kumiliki dengan begitu aku akan sangat percaya diri dengan keberhasilanku menangkap mangsaku kali ini, yaitu pangeran Tamaki yang akan membawaku dengan kuda putihnya... oh... tapi aku ingin dia menunggangi nightmare (kuda dari neraka) dengan kostum vampire, oh... sungguh indah jika kami berdua bisa menguasai bumi ini dan mengisinya dengan benih-benih kegelapan yang pekat. Aku sangat menantikan hari itu tiba.... hahahaha" Black Cinderella yang rada terpengaruh dengan manga misteri yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana tertawa dengan kipas menutupi mulutnya.

"Tapi, apakah anda yakin dengan itu semua Lady Cinderella?"

Suara dingin terdengar dari kejauhan, lightning panggung diredupkan digantikan dengan lampu disko (gak ding), digantikan dengan cahaya biru yang muncul dari bawah panggung, musik misterius dibunyikan oleh orkestra pengiring drama. Latar cahaya berubah menjadi hijau kebiruan mengundang aura misterius yang amat dalam. Kemudian dari atas turunlah tiga sosok yang memakai jubah, tuksedo,dan celana hitam dengan tali transparan yang sering digunakan saat melakukan pengambilan gambar suting Dendam Nyi Pelet 2.

Dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah darah. Sosok yang paling jangkung bersayap kelelawar hitam dipunggung, sangat lebar lebih lebar dari tubuhnya, terkesan sangat menakutkan tapi cool. Kacamatanya yang berframe sayap kelelawar kecil membuat tatapan matanya yang sudah horor dari sananya menjadi semakin horor. Sedangkan dua orang yang lain bersayap kecil, daripada terlihat menakutkan, malah terkesan imut dan lucu.

"Anda mungkin membutuhkan bantuan kami _Senorita_" Kata seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata, rambutnya yang hitam pekat berseliweran tertiup angin, sayap kelelawar besarnya melebar perlahan. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap Cinderella dengan seksama.

"Kami datang untuk melayani anda nona" kata seorang lagi yang juga berambut hitam, sayap kelelawarnya yang kecil bergoyang dengan pelan.

"Ah! Aku tak sudi menjadi bawahan orang seperti dia Satoshi! Manusia yang sangat irrasional!" kata orang terakhir yang berambut pirang dengan kacamata agak besar, matanya yang agak besar membuatnya sangat tidak menyeramkan. Malah terlihat lucu. Tanduk mungilnya yang mencuat dari sela-sela rambut blondenya yang agak berantakan malah menambah Chika makin lucu.

"Chika! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan dengan calon ratu kita! Ayo minta maaf" kata Satoshi dengan mencubit pipi Chika dengan kuat.

"Ogah!" kata Chika bersikeras dengan wajah memerah menahan perih di pipinya.

"Ni anak! Disuruh minta maaf gak mau! Rasain nih!" Satoshi memukul kepala Chika dengan tongkat kayu yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"Ad-adududuhh... Satoshi aku benci kamu... hiks..." Chika yang tadi galak kini malah terisak.

"Ambil gambar Chika yang lagi nangis itu! Aduhh mirip Honney sempai!" penonton segera mengabadikan foto yang mungkin satu0satunya yang memotret ekspresi sedih Chika.

Chika yang sadar dengan blits yang menyala, kembali ke pose cool dengan kikuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku harus menjadi ratu kalian?" tanya Cinderella dengan tatapan gw-mau-lo-jawab-dengan-jujur-kalo-nggak-gw-sumpel-pake-sandal!.

"Tentu saja ada alasannya _Senorita_... kami menginginkan dunia iblis depat menguasai dunia ini... tentu saja kami membutuhkan bantuan Lord Tamaki The Narcist, oleh karena itu kami akan membantu anda untuk mencapai tujuan anda dan tujuan kami" Kyoya as Iblis bicara dengan aksen tenang namun menusuk, mata dibalik kacamatanya yang berframe sayap kelelawar menatap dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apakah kalian benar-benar yakin kalau aku yang manusia ini akan berkhianat untuk menjadi ratu iblis?" tanya Cinderella kini dia menunduk dengan bagian mata yang tak terlihat.

"Tentu saja kami sangat megharapkan keahlian anda dengan aura horor yang anda miliki tentu dapat dengan mudah mempengaruhi manusia" Satoshi bicara dengan santai, sayap kelelawarnya bergoyang perlahan.

"Apa kalian pikir aku akan menjual jiwaku pada iblis?" tanya Cinderella yang masih menunduk. Gaun hitamnya berseliweran terkena efek angin yang dibuat kipas raksasa yang biasanya dikunakan dalam pembuatan film tornado.

"Tentu saja, kami merasa aneh jika anda menolak tawaran kami, dengan semua sikap irrasional anda yang bagaikan akar kuardat negative, kami yakin anda akan bersedia membelot dari manusia" Chika bicara dengan sebal kea rah Cinderella.

"Ho jadi apa kalian beranggapan kalau aku sangat tertarik dengan semua tawaran kalian?"

"Tentu saja kami telah menmikirkan untung dan rugi dari kerja sama kita, dengan tanda tangan di atas materai setan, kita dapat memulai perjanjian ini dengan mudah, juga disini ada saksi-saksi yang lumayan bisa dipercaya untuk menjadi saksi kunci" Kyoya as iblis, berkata dengan comercial grin yang sangat mengerikan.

"Tentu saja aku…" Cinderella yang kini masih menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak jiwa yang aneh. Kemudian.

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!" jeritnya setengah teriak seprempat mengumpat seperempat lagi menjerit. Kalo dijumlahin ½+1/4+1/4 = 1 jadi satu satu aku sayang ibu…. *GeJe*

"Kalian pikir aku akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini? Tentu tidak! Aku tak sabar mengunggu hasil yang akan kuperoleh, oh… aku membayangkan masa depan yang sangat indah dengan kegelapan yang menjalar ke seluruh bumi, menebarkan hawa jahat di setiap manusia… oh… rasanya aku sangat menantikan aku memakai mahkota ratu iblis dengan pakaian kebesaran yang menandakan kalau aku dewi dari kegelapan" Cinderella menari-nari geje dengan dramatisir disetiap kaliamatnya. Penonton melihat adegan itu dengan sweatdrop massal yang membuat penonton mematung saking siok(baca: Syok)-nya.

"Ini Cinderella tergelap yang pernah kulihat"

"Cinderlla yang menjual jiwa pada iblis…"

Komentar-komentar berseliweran di atmosfer panggung yang sudah horor dari tadi.

"Baiklah Senorita, mari ikut kami untuk melaksanakan administrasi lebih lanjut, penandatanganan kontrak kerja sama, juga polis asuransi untuk anda jika anda mati di tengah-tengah perjanjian" kata Kyoya dengan nada biasa dengan big grin attack-nya ke Cinderella yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Toh dia ratu iblis.

Tirai tertutup dengan suara tawaan yang mengerikan sebelum layar benar-benar tertutup.

Narator kembali beraksi dengan suarnya yang serak-serak becek gara-gara habis manggung pas chapter 7 bersambung.

"Cinderella yang telah dipengaruhi pikiran menguasai dunia dan mengisinya dengan kegelapan pergi menandatangani kontrak dengan raja iblis di dunia iblis. Karena keterbatasan ide dari author, penandatanganan koktrak tidak diceritakan" suara narator yang serak berhenti ketika layar terbuka.

Nampak di sana latar yang masih sama di tempat Haruhi dan kedua anak kembarnya tertidur, disebuah dapur yang kotor. Malam ini adalah malam pesta dansa, namun mereka tidak tertarik (ya iyalah… HikaKao kan cowok terus Haruhi kan istri yang punya dua anak). Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Haruhi sedang memasak makan malam, dengan wajah keibuan yang sangat manis dengan ekspresi natural yang alami, tiba-tiba saja banyak efek-efek pink glow bertaburan di sekitar Haruhi membuatnya mendapat histeria cewek-cewek Ouran dan semburat merah yang ingin disembunyikan cowok-cowok Ouran.

"Bu sudah matang belum?" tanya Hikaru yang kini sudah siap di meja makan.

"Sabar sebentar Hika, Kaoru jangan terlalu besar apinya" kata Haruhi.

"Iya bu… aduh…panas" Kaoru yang mengangkat panci tak sengaja terkena bagian panasnya. Kemudian panci berisi sop itu bertaburan di lantai.

"Aduh maaf bu… kita jadi tidak bisa makan malam" kata Kaoru yang kini berusaha membersihkan lant ai dengan lap basah. "Padahal ini makanan kita satu-satunya yang tersisa" Kaoru mulai menitikkan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Hooo…" Cewek Ouran bener-bener tersipu, melihat adegan mengharukan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hikaru, yang penting sinikan tanganmu!" Hikaru menarik tangan Kaoru, kemudian memdudukkannya di kursi, kemudian tangan Kaoru yang memerah terkena panas panci dengan sigap dijiat *KYaaaaa!!! Benar-benar menderita ngetiknyanya!*Hikaru, lalu diperbannya luka Kaoru dengan serbet yang ada di meja.

"Hika…"

"Lihat tanganmu jadi melepuh begini hah dasar ceroboh! Makanya kalau butuh bantuan jangan ngeyel bisa ngerjain sendirian!" Hikaru mendumel sambil membelit jari Kaoru perlahan-lahan.

"Maaf kak…"

"Tak apa-apa, asalkan kau tidak terluka" Hikaru menatap Kaoru dari bawah, senyuman Hikaru terlihat sangat tulus, Kaoru yang mulai menangis (bak uke yang menggemaskan (?) bagi para fans girl divisi fujo) mengusap matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Arigatou kak" katanya dengan senyum yang sangat indah.

"Kyaaaa!!! HikaKao We Love You Both!" dengan semangat 45 fujo-fujo bahagia menangis melihat adegan mesra adik kakak itu.

"Sukses besar bro" Kaoru bicara licik.

"Yo'i bro" kata Hikaru dengan licik.

Haruhi yang dikacangin dari tadi kini ambil bagian, dia menghampiri lemari, kemudian diambilnya seonggok roti yang hanya cukup untuk dua porsi.

"Ini makanlah… persediaan ibu" kata Haruhi dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Tapi, ibu bagaimana? Tidak makan?" tanya Kaoru yang kini berhenti menangis.

"Kami tidak akan makan kalau ibu tidak makan" kata Hikaru dengan tegas.

"Jangan membantah! Makan saja! Ibu tidak lapar" kata Haruhi yang menyodorkan 2 piring roti yang langsung disuguhi ke depan HikaKao.

"Makanlah… ibu mohon dengan sangat" Haruhi bicara dengan pelan, senyum tulusnya mengembang membuat anak kembarnya menangis dalam diam.

"Sel-Selamat makan"

"Selamat makan"

Keduanya makan dengan perasaan senang campur sedih tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Penonton keluar masuk buat beli tisu gara-gara stok tisu udah habis di chapter 7.

"Coba saja kalau ada peri… kita dapat meminta permintaan yang dapat membuat kita bahagia" Haruhi berkata sambil menerawang, menatap anak-anaknya yang makan dengan lahap dengan tatapan senang, walalupun dia berusaha menyembunyikan suara perutnya yang menggila.

"Jadi kalian membutuhkan pertolongan ku dong… khukhukhukhu"

Tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah panggung cahaya terang muncul dari atas, kemudian dengan suara berdebum jatuhlah seorang lelaki bersayap merpati besar dengan rambut palsu warna hitam yang memakai jubah warna putih yang tidak biksa menyembunyikan aura horornya.

Kemudian seorang lagi yang jatuh dari atas, seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde jatuh tepat di atas punggung Nekozawa dengan sayap merpati kecil yang bergerak lucu, kemudian satu lagi jatuh, anak perempuan lucu berambut pirang jatuh dari atas panggung yang langsung di gendong oleh Honney sempai. Kirimi tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Kami adalah…."

"Tim penyelamat…"

"Umat manusia"

Jeng-jeng-jeng! Suara termopet berbunyi, suara tamborin mengalun, suara kodok mengeok (?).

Lalu dengan sekejap mata, dapat dipastikan ibu anak itu sweatdroped. Dengan pandangan yang hanya berupa titik kalau digambar di manga.

"Khu-khu-khu… kami adalah peri yang diutus oleh kementrian peri untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia manusia dan dunia gaib" Kata Nekozawa sempai dengan kostum malaikatnya yang sarat dengan kesan horor.

"Karena raja iblis telah melakukan sebuah kelakuan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan" Honney Sempai bicara sambil makan cake yang jatuh dari atas panggung.

"Kalena meleka membawa ceolang manucia untuk jadi latu meleka" Kirimi bicara dengan logat cadel yang sangat imut, membuat para penonton terlena. Makin banyak saja blits yang menyala.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Haruhi.

"Maksud kami, anak tiri anda Cinderella bersedia menjadi ratu iblis, dengan syarat dia harus menikah dengan Pangeran Tamaki the Narcist khukhukhu" Nekozawa sempai berkata sambil berbisik pada berzenef.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Cinderella bukan anak yang seperti itu, aku yakin sekali" kata Haruhi.

"Hal itu sangat mungkin terjadi bu" kata kedua anak kembarnya berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"Lalu apa yang dapat kami lakukan untuk membantu dunia gaib?" tanya Haruhi.

"'Kami?' bukan bukan kalian bertiga… hanya anda sendiri nyonya… yang dapat membantu kami" Honney sempai bicara sambil mengacung-ngacungkan garpu yang ada cakenya ke arah Haruhi, lalu melahap cake itu dalam sekali telan.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Haruhi tak mengerti.

"Anda…"

"Halus…"

"Menikah"

"Dengan Panger(l)an" kata mereka bertiga yang samar dibagian 'R'-nya PangeRan gara-gara Kirimi yang masih cadel

Haruhi bengeong dengan 3 sweatdrop di kepalanya yang menggantung dengan ria.

"Tapi ibu kami sudah menikah dengan ayah Cinderella" kata Kaoru.

"Juga telah mempunyai dua anak kembar" lanjut Hikaru.

"Uke ama Ceme jangan libut deh!" kata Kirimi yang sukses membuat para manusia yang ada disana termasuk penonton membeku,"Uke! Ceme! Uke! Ceme! Pacif! Aktif! Pacif! Aktif! Cinta te'lalang! Antala kakak adik yang caling mencintai~~~" Kirimi yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian jadi menyanyikan lagu ciptaan maidnya yang otaku banget yang berjudul Ya! Uke Ceme~!

Setelah beberapa saat terkena culture shock, para penonton udah tenang, kemudia Nekozawa sempai kembali bicara.

"Soal punya dua anak itu tidak masalah, tapi soal anda telah bersuami itu adalah sebuah kamuflase yang dibuat raja iblis" kata Nekozawa dengan grin mengerikan.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Haruhi tak mengerti.

"Ayah Cinderella tidak pernah ada, dia hanya bayangan yang dibuat raja iblis, yang membuat Cinderella percaya kalau ayahnya masih hidup, tapi anda harus benar-benar bercerai dulu dengan ilusi itu" kata Nekozawa lagi kini dia berbisik-bisik ria dengan berzenef.

"Caranya?" tanya Haruhi yang rada syok mendengar semua fakta itu.

"Begini calanya… 'Onney-cama kemali cebental kita bikin leka ulang TKP" kata Kirimi dengan suara cadelnya.

"Uh oh kita mau mainkan reka ulang keluarga yang bercerai? OK!" Honney sempai pergi kearah Kirimi yang kini siap dengan meja kecil yang sering dibuat main rumah-rumahan.

"Tok tok tok" kata Honney Sempai menirukan bunyi suara pintu diketok.

"Macuk cayang, ayo makan" kata Kirimi dengan lancar.

"Wah hari ini berat sekali, aku sampai harus lembur" kata Honney sempai yang kini meneguk cream soda layaknya bir. "Hah! Enak sekali" katanya bak om-om pemabuk.

"Cayang… bulan ini keuangan kita depicit (defisit) lagi! Bagaimana ini cicilan lumah belum lunas, tagihan listlik belum dibayal, tetangga cebelah lese tukang pamel pelhiasan! Ih jadi pengen ngacak-ngacak mukanya pake ulekan deh!" kata Kirimi dengaan lopgat ibu-ibu rumah tangga menengah kebawah. Penonton yang melihat sampai sweatdrop melihat adegan yang dibawa anak tk yang menggemparkan.

"Oh sayang, tenang saja sebentar lagi aku pasti sukses" kata Honney sempai setengah mabuk.

"Hah! Bau apa ini?" tanya Kirimi yang kemudian mengendus baju Honney sempai.

"I-ini wangi palfum pelempuan lain! Dan apa ini! Lipstik yang nempel di bajumu! Ah telnyata kamu celingkuh! Kita celai aja!" kata Kirimi dengan tangisan di sudut matanya. kemudian mengambil selembar kertas, menghantamnya dimeja.

"TANDA TANGANI CULAT CELAI INI! HALTA GONO GINI DAN LAIN-LAIN DIULUS AMA PENGACALA! JANGAN PLOTES!"Kirimi bicara dengan murka.

Penonton ketakutan melihat keberingasan anak TK itu.

"Yap begitulah kalau ingin bercerai dengan suami" kata Honney sempai.

"Kita hanya butuh lipstik mulah telus gambal bekas cium di bajunya dapat deh alacan buat celai" kata Kirimi dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

"Ta-tapi… hal seperti itu terlalu kejam" kata Haruhi sambil sweatdroped, dengan penonton yang ikut-ikutan terkesiap melihatnya.

"Uhum… sepertinya tidak harus begitu khukhukhu walaupun idenya bagus, tapi kita butuh cepat, nih aku sudah curi dari KUA, surat nikah kalian, juga sudar cerai, tanda tangan disini dan kau akan benar-benar bercerai dengan suami anda" kata Nekozawa sempai.

"Hah… untung hanya begini" kata Haruhi. Kemudian dia menanda tangani surat cerai itu.

"Nah baiklah kita akan mulai untuk pergi ke istana… lalu kalian juga harus bersiap-siap, kereta kuda akan datang… khukhukhu" Nekozawa sempai tersenyum dengan licik.

Dengan kata terakhir Nekozawa sempai, layar tertutup kemudian dengan suara narator yang tak terlalu dipedulikan itu berkumandang, "Apakah Cinderella akan benar-benar menjadi ratu iblis? Apakah Ibu tiri dapat membuat pangeran jatuh cinta padanya?"

Para penonton merasakan sesuatu yang sama saat di chapter 7. Entah mengapa mereka merasakan aura kekesalan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Baiklah nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter 9!"

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA!"

Penonton berkata bersamaan layaknya paduan suara. Dan sang author Geje ini menerima timpukan tomat busuk gara-gara lagi-lagi memotong adegan pentas drama hahaha….

------------------------------TBC---------------------------

Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Gomennnnnaaaaassssaaaaiiiii LAGIII!!!

Cahapter 8 kali ini juga terpaksa dipotong huhuhu... kebanyakan kata capek ngetiknya hehe... maap yee....

Dimaafkan??? *tampoled*

Gomen.... *pis love n gaul (?)*


End file.
